


Tamed

by ksgmts



Category: Bnyoung, GOT7, bnior - Fandom, jaebumxjinyoung, jjp - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Bnior, Delinquent, Fluff, Got 7 - Freeform, M/M, bnyoung - Freeform, im jaebum | JB/ Park jinyoung | Jr, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksgmts/pseuds/ksgmts
Summary: Jinyoung is JYP Academy's Student Council President. This does not stop students from the same school from bullying him as he is a  scholarship student and a "pauper".Jaebum, aquiet man, does nothing but sleep in all his classes, has a killer aura, apparently beats people to death.





	1. That stare tho

Jaebum is, to put it simply, infamous, in JYP Academy. It wasn't that anyone saw him murder a human being but rather through stories without source, a mere passing of words from friends to acquaintances to other friends until everyone and their professors have heard of the story that Im Jaebum is a heartless beast that would kill without a thought. He is not a force to be reckoned with as they all say...

 

 

So imagine what Jinyoung, student council president, felt when said 'force' just happens to pass by on the street where he was in the middle of getting bullied (a normal thing that happens when you're a studious scholarship student that are close to teachers but not any other student in particular). He was scared to say the least, more so of Jaebum than the bullies(don't ask, he got used to it already). Fortunately though and to his surprise as well, said bullies started to cower with one glance from Im Jaebum. It lasted for merely a second but the bullies scattered away in fear that whatever they were doing would make the man put them in his radar. Im Jaebum continued on walking undisturbed; face void of expression, bag slung on one shoulder, hand inside hoodie pockets, although nearing summer already. 

 

Jinyoung was grateful and scared simultaneously. He had heard of the rumours about Im Jaebum of course but he had never crossed paths with him until today. Being bullied on his way home has already been routine and this is the first time he'd seen the man pass by. With one look Jinyoung had analyzed the intimidating man. Jaebum might not be much taller than him but his presence screamed dominance. His nonchalant face and body language seemed relaxed but the air around him felt aggressive. Jinyoung was still shaken up by the sudden encounter and therefore just continued walking on his way home - which is unfortunately the same path the intimidating man had continued on to- praying not to encounter the man again. 

 

 

After that day Jinyoung had not seen Jaebum again in school or out and his busy schedule had resumed that prevented him from pondering over the encounter until he  forgot the whole thing already. Until whispers started about the man again. Being the student council president meant that the rumours always reach his ear. Apparently Jaebum has been seen by a couple of student beating up two guys outside of school.

 

"I heard that it was so scary! It looked like he would've ate them if he could!"

 

"He looked like a beast! His eyes were so dark and he kept a pokerface while beating up the two guys!"

 

"All the rumours were true! He is heartless! I heard the guys he was beating up looked like they would bleed to death!"

 

' _Assumptions! Have you even seen this happen?_ ' Jinyoung thinks. He admits that he was scared when he had first seen the man because of all the rumours that surrounded him but he had kept this to himself. These other students speak about it as if they has seen the whole thing. Preaching to others what they think happened. Most likely over exaggerated to make the man seem even more antagonistic. Jinyoung wasn't in any way trying to protect the man in question but the way other students are talking seems like they had seen the devil itself. It was humorous and yet he knew had the responsibility to do something about it so he just went with the flow.

 

Funnily enough the headmaster of the school has also probably heard of the infamous Im Jaebum so when Jinyoung had come into his office to talk about the matter he had not been surprised. All he did was tell Jinyoung to put one of the student council members to watch over said man. The headmaster did not seem concerned and seemed confident that one person could look after the man. He even looked like he just did this to satiate the mass of students. So Jinyoung believing in democratic practice made the student council members vote on who should be in charge of looking after Jaebum. And unsurprisingly he got most if not all votes. Everyone knew Jinyoung didn't have any friends. He also didn't come from a well off family and therefore he got into the school with a scholarship that he's had to and will have to maintain. All these facts make him the expendable one in the eyes of others.

 

All of Jinyoung's classes have been rearranged in the most efficient way so that he can both academically advance and look after Im Jaebum at the same time. Jinyoung wasn't exactly sure how to "look over" said man. He was scared and yet he can't help but also be curious about him now that he basically has to study his every move anyway to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone within school grounds. His first few days in the same classes, Jinyoung sat a few feet away from  Jaebum but curiosity killed the cat as they've said so he mustered up the courage to sit next to him which made everyone look at him with a 'this guy is suicidal' kinda look considering that there are always a couple seats empty where Im Jaebum, then they'd just continue on with whatever they're doing. Jinyoung wasn't suicidal per se. It's also helping that Jaebum is never awake in any if his classes. All he does is doze off in the back of the class. The first time Jinyoung sat beside him he just looked at him for a second without any change in his expression as if he's just acknowledged his presence and continued on with his sleep. That was the moment that Jinyoung realized that Jaebum had two moles on the top of his left eye. 

 

This thing where Jinyoung sits beside the sleeping 'beast' continued on for a month with Jinyoung getting more and more comfortable seeing as he was still alive and well a week in. Jaebum didn't do anything but sleep for all his classes if not then he would stare out the window and day dream(Jinyoung doesn't even know if he passes his classes), after all classes are done he would be out even before the final bell had rang, during breaks Jaebum would be on the rooftop and seeing it's Jinyoung's responsibility to make sure he's not getting in trouble, Jinyoung stays with him on the roof. For the first few times Jinyoung would be at least 10 feet away from the man but by the end if the month they had formed this silent camaraderie not necessarily friendship but more acquaintanceship and acknowledgement of each other's presence.  It was awkward but they know of each other's presence.

 

During a rare day when Jinyoung doesn’t have to deal with bullies after school, he goes home pretty early. Walking home in the quiet street where no one rarely goes, he notices a man crouched on the side of the street. Looking more closely he sees that the man(which seemed familiar to him) was playing with what appeared to be a stray kitten. Unconsciously he walked near the man with a smile on his face. He stopped just right behind the man. 

 

“Is it a stray?” he asked with genuine curiosity. Jinyoung’s always had a soft spot for animals.

 

The man stayed quiet and so Jinyoung went beside him and crouched near the kitten as well. Now looking very closely at the man, he almost got a heart attack. Im jaebum with his poker face(-_-) on fondly playing with the kitten.  

 

 

The situation was so hilarious. Jinyoung wanted nothing more than to laugh at what he was seeing but he just settled for a smile. At this point Jinyoung was questioning every accusing rumour about the heartless Im Jaebum. He seemed so big and grumpy to others but he looks like a kid playing with this kitten(although still void of emotion from his face -> -_-).Then for the first time ever since they’ve met, Jinyoung heard Im Jaebum’s voice. It was barely audible but he had heard; 

 

“Yes.” he says not looking away from the small thing.

 

“Are you going to take him or her home?” Jinyoung tries to get the conversation going.

 

“Can’t.” Jaebum replies low toned. Jinyoung swears there was a hint of disappointment i  his voice.

 

“Can I keep it?” Jinyoung asks warily. 

At this Jaebum looked at him keeping his poker face and nods. He picks up the kitten, stands up which made Jinyoung stand as well. Again Jinyoung feels Jaebum’s presence become bigger when he stood up. He seemed so much talker than he actually is(which is like an inch talker than Jinyoung). And then Jaebum passed him over the kitten. Jinyoung was frozen on the spot with the surprise gesture and so he just stood there holding the kitten.

 

“It’s a boy.” Jaebum says and pet the kitten a few more times in Jinyoung’s arm then proceeded to walk away.

 


	2. Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to the owners of all the pictures i use btw...

Jinyoung got home after he got over the incident and processed that now, he has a kitten. The little one stayed fairly still in his hands. It was so tiny it fit in his palm and it kept itself occupied by playing with one of Jinyoung’s fingers.  Jinyoung set it down on his bed. The house Jinyoung lives in is what you’d expect from a low income family. Exactly two rooms, one for him and the other for his grandmother that had raised him since he was a baby. His mother bid farewell to the godforsaken planet after the pressure of giving birth at the young age of seventeen. His father,  who loved his mother dearly, wasn’t able to bear with life without the other and therefore took his last breath a few days later. This is the story his grandmother had told him as soon as he started to comprehend the words in his books. He was grateful the the old lady was so straightforward with him(something Jinyoung doesn’t realize he got from her). He is also thankful because she asked for nothing in return for taking care of him. 

 

“Oh shush about it already! You’re like a cat! You didn’t even need my help most of the time. I just had to feed you and bathe you.” is what his grandmother had said every time he tell her and then she proceeds to smile fondly and ruffle his hair. 

 

Jinyoung was so grateful to her that he studied hard to get into the academy with a scholarship. His goal is to get her into a better, bigger house. For her to rest and watch TV all day instead of sewing dolls for extra cash to add to what the government gives her. She had prevented Jinyoung from working part time because;

 

 “You’ll have all the time to work after your studies so enjoy your school life”. Jinyoung almost cries overtime he sees how selfless she is. ‘How can a human being be this kind hearted!’

 

Now back to the Kitten. Jinyoung felt so happy that he finally got a pet. He’s always wanted one but buying one would be too expensive and therefore seeing a stray kitten this cute was a miracle. ‘Pets are believed to be one of the factors to decrease stress’ the nerd in him remembers reading one time. 

 

“What shall I name you?” Jinyoung asks the kitten (it’s rhetorical because Jinyoung is very much aware that cats ini fact do don't talk)

 

Now actually having a pet, Jinyoung realizes that naming one is so hard! So many names for one little thing. He ponders over it while getting milk from the fridge for the kitten. Unfortunately he doesn’t have the money to buy cat food for the little one but he figures milk and sharing his food with it would be good enough. The name thing was so hard he was still pondering over it while reviewing the materials he’s learned that day which he dies everyday and then going over future topics as well(yup! day in the life of a scholarship student). He then falls asleep after doing his daily rituals of course. 

 

He wakes up with he little one snuggling beside him. With the shuffling on the bed, the little kitten woke up as well. ‘ _I should probably introduce you to grandma_ ’ he thinks to himself while looking at the little one. Jinyoung’s grandmother wakes up early dawn like clockwork and therefore they have breakfast together every day. This is the only time Jinyoung is able to talk properly and catch up to his grandmother. 

 

“Grandma, I’ve found this stray cat on the road.” Jinyoung says kitten in hand while she was preparing breakfast(they take turns to prepare. His grandmother is not like any other grandmothers, she’s a cool grandmother.) 

 

“Yes yes I know, I’ll look after it while you go to school.” His grandma says not even looking up to look at the thing. Jinyoung smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Thanks grandma! You know how much I love you right?” 

 

“yes yes now go eat breakfast before you get late for school and you have to scold yourself for being tardy.” she simply says. Jinyoung knows her grandmother have also wanted a pet to keep her company whilst being alone most of the time at home. She had always beamed whenever she sees pets on TV.

 

In school Jinyoung had also become quite famous for being able to be as close to Jaebum as he is. They very rarely talk buy considering he’s still alive is pretty impressive for others. They had a nickname for the already; the JJ project, made by their headmaster, the beast(-_-) and the nerd(ㅍ_ㅍ). 

 

At first period when Jinyoung came in Jaebum was his usual self already propped on the desk in the napping position but as he sat down Jaebum woke up and looked at him ( -_-) and proceeded to reach over to get something from his bag.  Jinyoung would’ve lied if he said he didn't scared at all but he knows more than to overreact and he was right to stay calm because all Jaebum did was  give him a plastic bag. He looked confused for a second until he looked inside and saw cat food inside. 

 

“Th..Thanks!” was all Jinyoung can get out of his system. Jaebum just stared for another second and proceeded to nap again. The class has started but all Jinyoung could think of was how cute the gesture was. ‘ _Who knew this “heartless” man with such an intimidating aura can be so cute whilst maintaining a poker face on._ ’ All Jinyoung could do was smile to himself. 

 

 

By second period, Jinyoung had decided to talk to the other man more. They had just both sat down and Jinyoung has started talking before Jaebum has a chance to prop his head in his folded arms to sleep again. 

 

“Thanks again for the cat food.” 

 

“…ung…” Jaebum grunted with one nod.(  -_-) Jinyoung can’t help but think he looks like a nonaggressive bear. Jinyoung felt comfortable talking to the man now. 

 

“I don’t know what to name him. He’s so tiny.” Jinyoung says trying not to sound too thrilled about conversing but also keeping a smile. Yes Jinyoung is excited talking to someone. This school is full of rich snooty kids that do not want to be seen with the scholarship student(he’s a pauper in their eyes) unless they wanted something that the student council can give. He figures Jaebum is also rich seeing as he doesn’t even listen to lectures and he still gets to sit there in the same class as Jinyoung (again, does he even pass his classes?)

 

Jaebum still stares at him but his eyes turn to slits that make Jaebum’s eyes barely visible. Now he’s actually staring at Jinyoung. “…Junior…” he says simply.

 

Jinyoung looked at him confused trying to process every detail on what the other had said and how he said it. 

 

“Sorry?” Jinyoung asked coming to a conclusion of ‘ _???_ ’ 

 

“A name suggestion. You remind me of a cat.” Jaebum said as a matter of fact.

 

“aa…I…I actually like that name. Maybe i’ll just call him that. Junior.” Jinyoung was able to stutter out as he felt his face heat up hopefully not that red. ‘ _Well that came out of nowhere._ ’ 

 

“I..if you want you can visit him as well.” Jinyoung continued cautiously.

 

“…ung…” Jaebum just grunted again with his one nod.

 

 

 

a/n:

this??? XD

 


	3. everyone be like ???

Jaebum had started asking about little Junior regularly. Their conversations are short but this is cause by both of their personalities. Both like going straight to the point on what to talk about. It had been and still is  a silent camaraderie but Jinyoung believes that Jaebum had become a friend as well. The usually quiet man had started talking to him more often. The first time people see them talking has looked curiously at the two seemingly satisfied having short exchanges. They had looked surprised at first and started whispering but after a few days it had died down like every other rumour that goes around. They have been inseparable in the academy the past few weeks. Not so much that they look for each other (considering Jinyoung doesn’t even need to look after Jaebum anymore) but they always gravitate towards each other. The silent company making both of them comfortable. Although Jaebum still gets out of school asap and therefore their camaraderie stops within school grounds.

 

It had been a normal day for both of them walking towards second period class. They walk in comfortable silence as usual and then;

 

“Jinyoung-ah!” Jaebum had wanted to ask him about Junior again but the way he had called Jinyoung’s name seemed too aggressive and intimidating. Jinyoung proceeded to look at him in utter surprise by the way he had said his name. Jaebum showed a hint of apology in his facial expression and Jinyoung completely understood that Jaebum didn’t mean to do it so he just laughed. He jokingly circled around Jaebum hitting slightly with his shoulder trying to be as intimidating as possible while saying:

 

 

“Wae? wae..! wae?!” 

 

This made Jaebum look down and put on a small smile. ‘ _This cat person cannot intimidate anyone._ ’ Jaebum thought. He has become fond of the other he had to admit. 

When Jinyoung was done teasing they both had smiles on their faces. They finally look around and EVERYONE in the same hallway looked so shocked about what they had just witnessed. Probably their first time seeing Im Jaebum smile as well. But the fact that Jinyoung can joke around with him like that made the people talk again. Both boys decided to ignore the shocked faces and continued on with their walk towards class. What they had missed were the whispers. 

 

“Are they together? Have you seen what happened? They’re totally together?!”

 

“So the pauper had tamed the beast. Who knew?”

 

“The beast has been tamed by Pres. Jinyoung! Did you see him smile? I was scared but I wanted to smile with them too!”

 

“JJ Project are so cute!”

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum were clueless about the new rumours created by the incident. Until break and Jinyoung had let Jaebum go to the roof first excusing himself for the washroom. He had just finished washing his hands when a couple boys came in;

 

“Yo Prez! is it true you put a collar on the beast?” one boy said immediately followed by the other;

 

“This means you definitely prefer the bottom bunk huh?” 

 

“S…sorry what?” Jinyoung asked dumbfounded. 

 

“You’re dating him aren’t you? Beastie? Im Jaebum?” the first one said as both looked at him with prying-questioning expressions. 

 

“Ah…ah…I’m sorry.” Jinyoung had been simultaneously confused and afraid that that was all he could mutter before he speed-walked away. 

 

Jinyoung got to the rooftop out of breath and a little  flustered. Jaebum, who was about to bite into a sandwich, looked at him expression questioning. Jinyoung saw this and thought that he saw a bit of concern in the expression as well. It made him more flustered. ‘ _Dating…him?! how? since when?_ ’ he thought walking towards the man.

 

“Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebum only had to say that and Jinyoung was spilling the truth.

 

“Everyone thinks we’re dating.” he just lays it out as if trying to conceal the emotions of confusion and nerves he’s feeling just thinking about it. Jaebum looked deep in thought for a moment and then proceeded to say;

 

“It’s okay, the rumours will die down. Now go start eating. Did you run here? why are you out of breath?” Jaebum asked. Jinyoung saw qualities in Jaebum that would be great in a leader. Sort of stern yet filled with concern. 

 

“I guess… Yah I sort of did run here. Afraid I’d miss the chance to eat” Jinyoung saw the way Jaebum was so unfazed by the rumour that  he also just tried to forget and let pass. 

 

A couple weeks later…THE RUMOUR DID NOT PASS!… 

 

Of course jinyoung and Jaebum had  to see this coming their way…

 

* _a week back_ *

 

_During first period for the first time, Jaebum had suddenly told Jinyoung that he wanted to visit Junior. The thing was Jinyoung remembered he had been the one to invite Jaebum to visit Junior when Jaebum suggested the name but Jinyoung was so excited that day about Jaebum talking to him that he’d forgotten that he was being bullied by people from their school. He knew Jaebum had already saw him but he didn’t want to let him see again JUST IN CASE something happens. He trusts Jaebum it’s just that the bullies are so persistent that they might say something that Jaebum won’t like and IF he was the monster they said he was then they all knew what would happen. And therefore JUST IN CASE. Jinyoung knew he had to tell Jaebum a lie as he didn’t just want to blatantly say no. It was the first time Jaebum showed interest in hanging out with him after school._

 

_“Hyung, mianhae but I have student council stuff going on” he says._

 

_“I’ll just wait for you” he suggests nonchalantly. Jinyoung’s heart swells with emotions as this is the first time someone in this school had shown interest in hanging out with him outside of school._

 

_“… aaand therefore I will unfortunately be here until wee hours of the night.” he says cringing and hoping this doesn’t make Jaebum change his mind about being friends._

_Jaebum looked at him curiously as if trying to read his expression and then proceeded to prop his head onto his hand and look outside instead of at Jinyoung. Jinyoung knows that Jaebum is probably sulking, this was the first time he’s seen it but he notes that when Jaebum sulks he feigns losing interest in conversation and stays quiet.  And so Jinyoung did what anyone would do to someone who’s sulking. He did aegyo;_

 

_“Jaebommie hyungiie~ mianhae.” he says in a singsong voice. “Please forgive Jinyoungie…Nyeow…” Jinyoung proceeds with his smile that make his eye crinkle making him seem more cat like._

__  


_Jaebum looks at the other and stares. ‘This weird behaviour, is he acting cute? Oh no he looks so much like a cat! Are you even sure you’re human’ Jaebum thinks ‘So i have to forgive you since you acted cute right? ok fine’ is all Jaebum thinks as he looks at the other doing aegyo trying to apologize to him._

 

_People in that class saw their student council president do aegyo for the first time. They saw how the once sulky Jaebum face Jinyoung that made him relax his tight expression. Some students felt the adorableness of the exchange while others were just witnesses._

 

 

Of course they’d seen this coming… but that never stopped them from doing such things.

 

* _3 days ago_ *

 

_The class before break had just finished and the two just got out of the classroom when the vice president of the student council_ **_cautiously_ ** _came up to them. They both looked at the boy, Jaebum just right behind him._

 

 

_“Jinyoung! We have a problem. Most of the classes want to do maid cafes for the upcoming school festival.” he said in one breath, fidgeting and seemingly nervous. Now Jinyoung doesn’t get why the man just wont stand still but he figured he was just stressed about the thing._

 

 

_“Ok. Go to the office and announce a student council meeting after school to discuss further.” Jinyoung orders._

_“O..ok” he said and almost ran away. Jaebum was still standing behind him just quiet._

__  


Basically overtime someone converse with Jinyoung Jaebum just looks like he wants to murder them. To be completely honest, it just happens because other than to Jinyoung who he got used to, Jaebum has his usual relaxed face and his aura changes to one of intimidation again. 

 

So with all of Jinyoung’s aegyo and exclusive softness, the rumours were anything but dead. It got spread to the whole school and even outside. 

 

“Im Jaebum, JYP Academy’s famous beast have gone soft!”

 

“I’ve heard a scholarship student managed to tame the beast!”

 

“The pauper is dating the beast! How cool!”

 

Both Jaebum and Jinyoung are aware of the rumours still being alive and because both of them usually don’t care about such things, they just keep quiet about it. No one has the guts to confirm with them exclusively. With both their personalities having learned to be ignorant about things happening around them for both different reasons. Jinyoung having to deal with bullying and Jaebum, having been taught that others’ opinion are irrelevant. 

 


	4. whoa whoa

Jinyoung still gets bullied after school. Most of the mass of students know that after school the ‘lovers’ part as soon as the last bell rings. Some of them even compared it to Cinderella that after the last bell rings Jinyoung is back to just being Jinyoung and not the ‘beast tamer’. Jinyoung would also rather that Jaebum knows that he gets bullied. ‘ _It’s precaution_ ’ he tells himself. Besides, he’s used to it already. All they do is call him names and tell him how pathetic he is for sucking up to professors. ‘ _It’s called studying_ ’ he keeps his sarcastic but true comebacks in his mind. The worse they would do is slap him of course. He thinks it makes them better about themselves. It’s not like he carries his role of being student council president outside of school anyway. He is like Cinderella he admits. After the last bell, everything that gets him away from trouble in school disappears. 

 

One day, Jinyoung was really tired so just in case the bullies miss him he got out of school so early a couple of minutes after Jaebum left he dashed out too. Just before he gets to the quiet path that he so often takes, five guys grabbed him and cornered him onto a wall again. Jinyoung just hopes that they’re in a good mood today that they just spit out whatever offensive shitte they have to say and leave.

 

Of course, Jinyoung was wrong. Usually Jinyoung would just ignore them either way. Let them hurt him without a word. But that day felt different. Jinyoung was exhausted. Meeting all week long for the upcoming festival, exams come before the festival because afterwards comes a short break, big projects he decided to take on for extra credits. Of course Jinyoung was thankful that there was a silent supporter beside him called Jaebum but it doesn’t change the fact that he was tired. And so when the first contact of palm to cheek came, it stung him like it never did. He got a headache which usually he never gets just after one blow. He was frightened that he would pass out that he had the guts to say:

 

“S..stop.. please…” which merely came out a whisper. 

 

“What?!” came the answer. 

 

“Don’t tell us you’ve gained this much courage to talk back just because you’ve ‘ _tamed the beast_ ’.” came another with a mocking tone.

 

“Yeah, where is he now pauper? Where is lover boy? To tell you the truth it looks like beastie has become soft now hasn’t he boys?!” he asks and came nods of agreement. “IM JAEBUM has become soft for the poor boy!” he continues. “NERD!” he spits at Jinyoung. 

 

To be honest Jinyoung had been questioning all the rumours bout Jaebum. Yes, he is quite intimidating with his face and personality being so unreadable all the time, and his aura so intensely dominant and quite cold, but the thing is, Jinyoung hasn’t even seen him hurt a fly. There was no evidence of him actually beating up people. No videos, pictures, only whispers and stories. So he thinks everyone’s just exaggerating and no one has actually tried to even talk to the man. He’s just so mysterious that it got people intimidated. That’s what he thought.

Because of Jinyoung talking back to the bullies, he gets beaten up quite badly. It was worse than the other days because they actually punched him in the gut this time which made him choke back a tear. He got so many slaps on the face (they know better than to punch his face) every ingle blow made his ears ring. He was so tired he was on the verge of passing out. His eyes water unconsciously. Jinyoung would never cry in front of the bullies seeing as it satiates their pride.

 

Just as another blow was about to come, someone behind the mad held his hand in place. All five stopped and looked behind them. Jinyoung having been given a break from the beating, teary eyed and tired, slid down against the wall. Yet he got so satisfied seeing their blanched faces when they saw no other than Im Jaebum.

 

Jinyoung wanted to pass out then and there until he looked at Jaebum. Jaebum’s face was indistinguishable. It was different from any other facial expressions that Jinyoung had seen him in all the time they’d been having out. Not like the regular angry person that would very outwardly show it in their face. Jaebum’s face looked so controlled.

Yes it did look the same with the first time they’d met. The similar to the facial expression Jaebum gives to everyone else but this one was so cold. His eyes were dark. The air around him seem murderous and intense. It wasn’t like anyone would be able to tell that Jaebum was angry as his everyday facial expression already looks so. But Jinyoung knows, this is more hostile. It gave Jinyoung chills. 

 

Jaebum had given Jinyoung a glance and started beating up the paled boys. He gave them such hard blows that it looked like it knocked the air out of them. They had been trying to give punches but none had even scraped any part of Jaebum. Jaebum had punched in their faces, breaking their noses, making them bleed, giving them bruises. Jinyoung was able to hear bones breaking because he was seeing these all as if in the front seat of a theatre. Jaebum was doing all of these maintaining his facial expression as usual. 

 

When most of the boys were down either passed out or almost passed out, Jaebum loomed over one grabbing his stomach in pain. Jinyoung was watching as Jaebum put his foot on the boy’s leg looking down at him with those hostile eyes. It was the same man that spat out nerd into Jinyoung’s direction. 

“S.. STOP! PLEASE!” The man begged as Jaebum put pressure onto his shin. “PLEASE!.. PLEASE!” he begged more. His friends looking at him with frightened expressions but are unable to run away. Jinyoung almost felt satisfied seeing this. He thought about how similar he begged just minutes earlier. He asked ever so nicely but all he got was more beating. ‘ _He asked for that fate._ ’ he almost made himself smile with the thought. He rolled his eyes, looked at the boys again and then he looked at Jaebum. Jaebum looked so calm about all of this. He was about to be a these boys to literal death. Jinyoung finally got his senses back. Jinyoung stood up from where he sat. Grabbing his stomach as he stood because of the pain. He walked towards the man until he was behind him. Jaebum was putting more pressure on the leg not hesitating on breaking it.

 

“Jaebum hyung.” Jinyoung musters to whisper out before coughing. He cautiously put his free hand on Jaebum’s shoulder. Jaebum looked at him and then the pressure on the leg got lighter until it was gone completely. At the same time, Jaebum’s eyes that were full of coldness turned to the regular calm, comfort, familiarity he always has with Jinyoung. It was the same facial expression just less hostile. Jinyoung let his hand slide down to Jaebum’s wrist. The fisted hand then relaxed, the popping veins in Jaebum’s arm, gone. 

 

Jaebum turned to him completely, he then proceeded to carry Jinyoung’s bag and both of them just walked away. Jaebum acting as if nothing major(he almost beat five guys to death) just happened and just walked beside Jinyoung just following his steps in the same comfortable silence they always have. Jinyoung kept giving him side glances though and finally,

 

“Thank you” he blurted out.

 

“…ung…” Jaebum didn’t even look at him and just grunted. It made Jinyoung smile that wide smile he always gets when he recognizes that Jaebum gets flustered overtime he show him how grateful he is to the man. 

 

They stay in that comfortable silence and Jinyoung let Jaebum walk him home.

 

“It took for me to get a beating before you finally visit my house?” Jinyoung laughed when he sees that Jaebum was still with him when he opened the front door. Jinyoung knew his grandmother was already asleep and so they head to his bedroom. As soon as they went inside Jaebum was already looking at his cheek which is still pretty red. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah, you have to wash your face. Where is your bathroom?” Jaebum asks already holding Jinyoung’s arm to get to the bathroom. Jinyoung pointed to the door adjacent his room and Jaebum basically dragged him there. Jinyoung washed his face while Jaebum snooped around.

 

When they got back to his room Jaebum was holding a bandage and Vaseline. He then excused himself after he got pointed to the direction of the kitchen. Jinyoung heard a bit of fumbling coming from the kitchen and Jaebum came back with ice in a small towel and water in a glass. Jinyoung just looks at him curiously.

 

“Here drink this.” Jaebum said sternly as he handed Jinyoung the glass. As soon as Jinyoung finished drinking the glass of water he set it down on the table and proceeded to put the ice pack on Jinyoung’s cheek.

 

“Hold this right there.” he states. Then he starts fumbling with Jinyoung’s shirt. He lifted it up.

 

“Take this off.” he continues in a hurry. Jinyoung turned pink adding to the red stained cheeks. He was about to refuse saying he could do it himself but Jaebum looked sincerely concerned that Jinyoung just took his damned shirt off.

 

Jaebum started to put Vaseline on the formed bruise on his stomach. It was the first time Jinyoung got beaten up this bad although he thought he’s not one to complain as the bullies got beaten up almost to the point of death. Jaebum then put the bandage on his stomach area and gave him a shirt to put on. After that he took off the ice pack(now wet towel and smaller ice cubes) from his hands and face and put Vaseline on his cheek too. Jaebum’s hands were so gentle and his face was so close to Jinyoung’s and it was so concentrated that Jinyoung blushed again. Jaebum doesn’t notice and just proceeds with his task. 

“Th..Thank you so much for helping me hyung.” He stammers. They both look into each other’s eyes for a nano second and look away. Somehow Jinyoung feels awkward and bashful. 

 

“O..oh Junior is here by the way. You can play with him if you want.” Jaebum finally notices the little kitten on the bed next to Jinyoung. Jaebum plays with the little kitten and Jinyoung just stares at both of them playing. 

 

Jinyoung catches himself staring and makes himself believe that it was because of how cute Junior is. But who is he kidding, the man with the two moles just below his eyebrow, the serious man that only talks to him, he enjoys the attention Jaebum gives him, nothing changes after seeing the man fight.

 

He’s fallen for Im Jaebum...

 


	5. Jaebum is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Again.. all photos are form google and credits to all owners. Enjoy!

“Hyung! I saw you beat up five, FIVE! guy earlier.. waaaah… that’s so cool!” 

 

Jaebum got home a quarter past nine and already, as he entered the stone arch entering the residence, he’s already being bothered by Yugyeom. The kid is barely legal, he’s a tall boy and very energetic. Jaebum’s wouldn’t be surprised if the whole household knew of the fight already. He knows his father basically owns the whole city unofficially. They’re hacked into all cameras in the city (of course the government knows about this, they need them.)

 

“how?…  (  -_-)” he deadpans and continues walking to the entrance.

 

“Come on hyung! That was like the coolest thing! It wasn’t even a planned fight it was just bam..bam..punch and break…” he says. “Although if your father hears about this I ain’t helping you.” Yugyeom continues.

 

“Why did Mark even let you watch this? Let me guess, he let all of you watch it?” Jaebum’s rhetorical question follows ignoring the statement about his father. His father’s probably in Sydney right at this moment golfing with his “colleagues”.

 

“Of course hyung is that even a question?” 

 

‘ _This boy better tone down his sarcastic tone._ ’ Jaebum thinks as he glares at the boy. They walked into the house and all six residents were there. 

 

Jaebum is an only child, he is the son of a very powerful, self-made, mafia leader. Since he was a kid, all he did was learn about keeping things to yourself. He had learned various kinds of martial arts. He’s been schooled at home until a few years back where he’d convinced his father to let him go to a ‘normal’ school (*cough* a really elite university *cough*). This is also why, even though Jaebum sleeps in all of his classes, he gets A’s in all of them. He’s become naturally smart after all the studying. No one’s ever noticed him as one of the top students of, course. People from school are too vain to look at something such as grades. What’s important in tat school is who drives the best car and who’s parents own what building in the city. Jaebum was the most “low-key” student there seeing as no one has the guts to get information including the school itself. (hint: his father is friends with the headmaster. surprise surprise…)

 

When Jaebum was seven, his mother, a caring, kind, gentle, all things his father lacked, passed away because of cancer. His mother questioned how his father had been raising him but she never said a thing. All she did was support him with whatever he’s doing and then she was gone. Jaebum did not cry. His father did. 

 

A couple of days after Jaebum turned nine, when his father came back from a trip to the US, there was another boy at breakfast with his father. His father goes on many trips, he’s rarely home surprisingly enough seeing as he still owns the whole city. 

 

“This is Mark, he’s from America. He’s a couple years older than you. From today onwards you will be brothers.” His father had said. The other was quiet. Both Jaebum and Mark are quiet boys. They did what they had to do, train, study, train more. Now Mark is in charge of hacking into stuff and is also not bad at fighting.

 

A couple months later, after a trip to China, his father came back with another boy, named Jackson. This one’s loud. He was a couple month younger than Jaebum. He trained with them and studied with them. Jaebum had learned mandarin and english since he’d started studying and therefore there was no communication problems whatsoever. Now, Jackson is one of the best fighters with them. 

 

A year later came Youngjae, Korean, a year younger than Jaebum. Youngjae trained less than most of them. HIs father had said it was okay seeing as Youngjae was too nice to even hurt a fly. He studied though, a lot more than most of them. Now, Youngjae is in charge of dealing with others. Paying to clear information. He manages most of the business money. 

 

A year more and a trip to Thailand later, his father brings home a frail little boy named Bam Bam. The boy looked so small and cute, Mark, the quiet brother had felt the need to protect the little child. Jackson and Mark dotes on the child so much. Now, Bambam is still home schooled. Jaebum’s dad only let him train in self-defence(although he doesn’t look like he needs it seeing how much Jackson and Mark dotes on him.)

 

An finally came the baby of the family, Yugyeom. He looked so little when he came. He was shy and listened to all of them like his life had depended on it. Now, he’s still homeschooled. He’s also become a giant maknae that can probably take down a bull while still maintaining his smile (quite an evil smile he has as well.)

 

 

Jaebum knows that his father had adopted all these children not to train them as assassins but because his mother had wanted a big family. His father loved his mother dearly. She was the only one he had shown his weakness to, all the while becoming strong for her as well. And so Jaebum had accepted all of them without a word. He had always been the best at everything even if he didn’t try to. All his brothers looked up to him and respected him. His father always left them in the residence with the maids and chauffeurs. Now that they are old enough, they had let all the staff go and proceeded to take over the business. 

 

They were definitely not heroes, they’d already killed people they’d deemed not needed by society. Cleaned so well there weren’t any traces of the crime. Paid off all people that might have been connected to even where they’s but the tools from. All of this business stuff is always reported to Jaebum’s father though. He was still boss. This was the first time Jaebum had beaten up someone(five people) without consent of his father. He didn’t have to know.

 

 

 

“Order pizza…” (  -_-) he tells Mark who’s already on his phone.

 

“Done.” (-_-  )

 

“Hyung! who was that boy?” Bam bam asked with genuine curiosity.

 

“Yea hyung, who is he?” Youngjae follows. 

 

When Jaebum fights, he loses himself. He only takes on jobs that require a serious amount of damage as when he starts a fight, he does not, or can not, stop until said people are either dead, or on the verge of. This time though, Jaebum had stopped. After Jinyoung had called his name. Maybe he didn’t want to scare Jinyoung away. He sees red when fighting but after hearing that voice call his name in such a calm tone, then feeling the softest touch and seeing Jinyoung face, cheeks red because of the slaps, all he could think of was that Jinyoung needed to get treated and to rest.

Jaebum was still thinking about said incident when Mark spoke.

 

“Park Jinyoung.” Mark says after whipping out his computer. All of them were now staring at him waiting for him to continue, even Jaebum did so. This is how Mark is, he’ll lay the research material out to them like this.

 

“Lives a couple blocks from us in a house with his grandmother; a scholarship student; mother- deceased due to childbirth, father-deceased due to suicide a couple days later after the mother.” he continues. This was all new to Jaebum as well. They had barely talked about personal life. All they really did was enjoy each other’s company.

 

“Scholarship student, Student council President; low income household; that’s all I could get for now.” Mark announces and everyone nods in understanding.

 

“Oooooh interesting. Hyung you should bring him! We wanna meet him don’t be selfish.” Jackson says. “He’s probably the same age as us isn’t  he?!” he continues and then sees Mark nod with confirmation. “I wanna meet hiiiiiim!” he wails.

 

Jaebum has fortunately learned to ignore Jackson’s wailing through the years. Unfortunately, the maknae line, he cannot say no to.

 

“Hyuuung~ pleeease… we need new people in our lives. It’s good for our health…” Youngjae starts.

 

“We’ll make sure to be nice hyung~!” Bambam continues.

 

“Yah hyung! We’ll be nice!” Yugyeom then says (maybe he dotes on yugyeom least. the maknae always look like he’s planning something evil.)

 

(  o 3o)… (  - 3-.)… (  o 3o)… the three looks at him pouting… 

 

“Fine…( ‘ -_-)…but only if he says yes.” 

 

The four(jackson too) nod simultaneously.

 

After the conversation, their pizza arrived and they ate in peace while watching movies.

 


	6. my friend...

***break time at school, library***

“How’s your stomach?” Jaebum says not looking away from his book.

 

“Still hurts a bit but I can manage.” the bullies were not seen in school today. (or ever again if fact, they will all have asked their rich parents to send them away from damned school.)

 

 

(_  _    ) ( _   _ )… 

 

 

(_  _    ) ( —_—)…

 

 

(_  _     ) (- _ -    )…

 

 

(_  _    ) ( —_—)…

 

 

(_  _    ) ( _   _ )… “Do you want to visit my house?”

 

 

(ㅍ_ㅍ   )( _   _ )…

 

 

(ㅍ_ㅍ)( _   _ )… 

 

 

(    ㅍ_ㅍ) ( _   _ )… “O…ok…”

 

 

(=ㅍ_ㅍ=) ( _   _ )…

 

 

(ㅍ_ㅍ=  ) ( —_— )…

 

 

(_  _   ) (- _ -   )…

 

 

(_  _    ) ( —_—)…

 

 

(_  _    ) ( _   _ )…

 

 

Jinyoung was surprised with the sudden request but who is he to say no. He’d already realized that he is attracted to the individual but it’s not like he’s going to do anything about it. He doesn’t even know if Jaebum would go for a guy. And even if Jaebum did would he even be interested in him? In fact his attraction to the man has been based on his attitude towards Jinyoung. The exclusive attention that he gave Jinyoung, and the attention Jinyoung hadn’t known he needed for all the time he stayed in the school, and that’s it. They’d never talked about personal stuff before and so maybe going to Jaebum’s house would make him know the mysterious man better.

 

***later that day***

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum just got out of their last class of the day. Thankfully it was a Friday and that means no meetings that day so Jinyoung got out early. 

 

“Hyung do you have anyone with you at home?” Of course Jinyoung is nervous. He’s just realized how he barely knows the man and his family who by the way, must be rich. In his head he’s panicking already. ‘ _Would your family even let you be friends with me?!_ ’ 

 

“you’ll see…” Jaebum says which he knows should not sound way too threatening but his brain processed it as such.

 

“O…ok” he stammers. 

 

Jaebum suddenly stops and turns heading to a noodle store. Jinyoung just follows. He then orders seven servings of noodles and three big servings of chicken. Jinyoung looks at him baffled. ‘ _Big family? Rich people eat these stuff too?!_ ’

 

After getting their order, they’ve proceeded to walk through the quiet street that Jinyoung recognizes. They went past Jinyoung’s house and continued walking for ten more minutes until they’d reached the edge of the city where there were rarely any houses. Jaebum, with all the food, stops in front of a Hanok, a traditional house in Korea. It was huge! The land was vast surrounding the house. ‘ _Ok, shit! What is this?! Is this even a house? Omg, am I even allowed to be friends with you!_ ’

 

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung gaping beside him. He then continues to walk inside and Jinyoung follow him. He proceeds to go into the dining table where they usually spend time to eat and watch movies together. He then sees that the boys were already gathered as he was walking through the door. All five removed their attention from the TV and looked at Jaebum entering the doorway followed by another man.

 

“Boys, this is Park Jinyoung.” He introduces as he sets down the food.

 

All five stood up and did a ninety degree bow. They were raised to pay formal respect to whomever they meet.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, these are my brothers.” Jinyoung, not seeing any signs of parents in the house, visibly relaxed by a bit.

 

“A..anyeonghaseyo, Jinyoung -imnida. Please take care of me.” Jinyoung says also giving them a ninety degree bow.  Then all boys proceeded to introduce themselves. 

 

All of them sat around the table talking and conversing about stuff. Jinyoung learning some things about all of them while they just bombarded him with questions about everything. It wasn’t like an interrogation at all, it was more like the boys were desperate for stories about normal things in life. Jinyoung felt comfortable around the boys. He’d learned that all of them were or still are home schooled and that their father often goes abroad for work.

 

Seeing as everyone was so reoccupied by Jinyoung, Jaebum stood up and was about to prepare the food and take it out of the bag when Jinyoung noticed him.

 

“Hyung, go wash your hands first.” Jinyoung says and proceeded with his story. Although the boys seemed so surprised all of a sudden. He then looks towards Jaebum again and saw the man’s back retreating to the kitchen just beside the room they were in. ‘ _I should probably help._ ’ He then excuses himself from the boys and goes to help Jaebum in the kitchen. He washes his hands and proceeds to pour the take out into china that Jaebum had prepared. They were quietly working together when they suddenly hear quiet snickers and hushed whispers. 

 

Jinyoung notices the boys watching them from the doorway. He then calls out to the youngest ones.

 

“Bambam-ah, Yugyeom-ah, come wash your hands and help me put these dishes  on the table please.” The two looked at each other, snickered then continued on to follow the request. Youngjae also followed which made Jinyoung so grateful. 

“Thank you Youngjae-ah.” he says with a small smile. Jinyoung thought, ‘ _these boys are so well-mannered._ ’ You can say Jinyoung was meant to be student council president because of how good he is at organizing who would do what. It was his forte, although he never forgets to leave stuff for himself to do as well of course. 

 

They circled around the small table, washed hands. “Eat.” Jaebum says and they all start digging in. Jinyoung looks at Jaebum beside him, admiring the man who smilingly gets so much respect from the other five. On his other side he sees Youngjae using tongs to eat the chicken, sauce on face. Jinyoung takes a napkin and wipes Youngjae’s mouth with it, then he proceeded to take away the tongs replacing it with proper chopsticks. Jinyoung then continues eating.

 

Youngjae was surprised with the gesture. It was so informal, and caring that he just sat that mouth agape looking at Jinyoung. It was warm and almost motherly like, something that the boys had never felt. Youngjae then smiled at the man beside him and continued chomping.

 

Of course the other boys were also aware of the small gesture that just happened. They had been observing Jinyoung since he came in. Surprised at how open and comfortable he’d become in such a short amount of time. They were thankful for it of course as they had not really had people visit before. They had been surprised at how much his presence had mattered, he had a certain charm that made all of them follow his requests. They were first speechless with his order to Jaebum, they don’t have the guts to order the man, but seeing the man oblige made them curious. Turns out they’d end up following this orders too. They’d watched both in the kitchen, working silently together. It was so perfect, they’d matched each other perfectly, it was like they had a silent understanding about everything. Jaebum had always been a father figure to them, protecting them and making sure they’re kept alive but Jinyoung, Jinyoung was like a mother. He sees small details, he take cares of them quietly. The gesture to Youngjae had made the other four jealous of the sudden attention Jinyoung had given him. The affection and caring ways a mother would have. 

 

Jaebum saw all five boys looking at Jinyoung adoringly. It was getting kinda annoying for him so he coughs.

 

“Finish your food.” he says firmly and the boys obliged.

 

After they had annihilated the food, Jaebum and Jinyoung started clearing up without a word. They had also taken the liberty of washing the dishes. Jinyoung insisted on washing whilst Jaebum dries and puts away. 

 

They go back to the boys still talking animatedly. Although instead of the usual movie that they would already be watching, they tell Jinyoung to continue with stories about stuff others would usually get bored.

 

They’d talked until night then Yugyeom pipes up, “Hyung you should sleepover, it’s too dark outside already, and besides it’s the weekend.” he then receives nods of approval from the other boys.

 

“A..I don’t know. I don’t wanna welcome my stay too much.” he says surprised by the sudden request. He looks at Jaebum trying to ask for help but all Jaebum does is shrug.

 

“C’mon hyung! Please…” Bambam. Followed by Youngjae both looking at him with puppy eyes.

 

“Yea Jinyoung-ah, we’d love to have you stay.” Mark surprisingly says. He was quite quiet.

 

“O..ok then… that’d be nice. Thank you.” he says. 

 

They finally decide to watch a movie to end the night. After the movie they had all said good night and disappeared into their rooms.

 

“Jinyoung, i’ll show you to your room.” They’d walked out into another bungalow with all the rooms. Jaebum opened one of the many rooms. “You can stay here but first, I need to see your bruises.” Jaebum says firmly

 

Jinyoung is still admiring the room until Jaebum says what he just did. He turns red of course but follows anyway. Jaebum goes into the bathroom and takes out a first aid kit. ‘ _Of course… I’m guessing all rooms have a first aid kit._ ’ (a/n: ofc duh…)

 

He takes off his shirt and Jaebum puts cream on still relevant bruises on his middle then proceeds to wrap him in bandage. He then thanks Jaebum and lies down onto the bed. 

 

“My room is just right beside yours, just tell me if you need anything.” 

 

“Thank you, have a good night hyung.” he says and Jaebum then leaves.

 

‘ _falling in love with this man is not bad at all._ ’ Jinyoung thinks before drifting to sleep.

 

 

 

Jaebum just gets out of Jinyoung’s room and sees Mark leaning by his door with a questioning look. Jaebum know Mark, he’d probably seen him treating Jinyoung’s wound on the camera and is here to question him.

 

“What? I treat your wounds too sometimes.” he says. “He’s just a friend hyung.” Jaebum continues and Mark just nods at him before going to the room in front of his. Jaebum then goes into his own room.

 

Jinyoung is just a friend to him. At first, Jinyoung had been so quiet and boring that it was ok for Jaebum to let him sit beside him. It was just quiet understanding for both of them. No one pried onto the other. It was just company. Quiet and comfortable. Besides it was Jaebum’s intention to make friends anyway seeing as to why he’d chosen to go into university. It wasn’t his fault everyone else just seemed annoying and scared of him. Jinyoung’s a good friend. He’s not scared of Jaebum. In fact he was so calm that he’d also managed to calm him down.

 

Jaebum lied down onto his bed and rethinks the events of the day. His brothers had been so excited about the boy. It had been a new face for them. Hopefully it had not scared his friend away. Jinyoung doted on Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom so much Jaebum had kinda been annoyed. It was probably the thought that his brothers are now closer to his friend. Oh well, he appreciated the fact that people like doting on his little brothers.

 

 

* **the next morning, about six am** *

 

Jinyoung got up wanting to get fresh air in the morning. He opens the door to find another ma standing in front of the door next to him.

 

“Jaebum hyung, good morning.” 

 

“Morning”

 

Both of them decided to have an early morning walk. Jinyoung appreciated the fresh air. Even if the residence was just on the boarder of the city, the air seemed so much cleaner. They’d just walked silently side by side until they got tired and went back to the house. 

 

Jaebum has a library in his house. surprise surprise…

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum proceeds to read a book on a bench under a tree just beside the house. It was peaceful and quiet that when Jinyoung closed his eyes for a bit, his eyelids got so heavy he ended up napping on Jaebum’s shoulder for about an hour and a half until they hear someone approaching.

 

“Hyuuuung~! I’m huungryyy!” Yugyeom begins to whine. He then shut up at seeing the sight of them.

 

They both look at him. Jinyoung just wakes up again still bit frazzled. Jaebum glares at him a bit annoyed at being disturbed on reading his book.

 

“Why didn’t u let Bambam make something?” he asked tight lipped. Yugyeom looks a bit scared that he might’ve disturbed a moment.

 

“Hyung it’s ok, do you have anything I can cook?” Jinyoung says sitting up straight. He has this urge to take care of the boys. Jaebum nods at him and then they start to rise and walk.

 

“Yugyeommie is hungry?” Jinyoung dotes on Yugyeom. Yugyeom gives him a wide smile knowing Jaebum can’t do anything to him since Jinyoung is on his side.

 

“Ne~ hyung…” he says giving Jinyoung a small pout.

 

“Eo.. what do you want to eat?” Jinyoung asks.

 

“Pajeon- juseyo~” he says.. Jinyoung then ruffles his hair.

 

“Ok if there are ingredients hyung will make some.” Jinyoung says. “Hyung if you want you can continue reading on the couch, I’ll just let Yugyeom help me.” he continues giving his attention to Jaebum.

 

“Yea I’ll help.” Yugyeom says.

 

Jaebum was about to help Jinyoung without even asking but ok if Jinyoung insists. He had this weird feeling but he just shrugged it off and stayed in the living room while the two continued on to the kitchen.

 

“I wanna help too!” Bambam says as he also enters the kitchen.

 

“Yah! me too!” Jackson. Youngjae beside him just watches.

 

Jaebum snickers because Yugyeom, Jackson, Bambam and Youngjae have all been kicked out of the kitchen. He heard Jinyoung say,

 

“Yah, too much ruckus here, go to the living room and wait for the food there.”

 

Jaebum continued on with his book. Although he looks up after a few minutes. He saw Mark go into the kitchen and not get out. He decides to peek and sees Mark helping Jinyoung with cooking while conversing about something. They were so into the conversation that they haven’t noticed Jaebum go in, get water, and leave. 

 

Jaebum sat back on the couch. It bothered him, Jinyoung’s suddenly so close to mark. What had been so important that Jinyoung didn’t even notice his presence. He was his friend first. It’s normal to feel selfish about a friend right? of course it is! The thing is, no matter how Jaebum feels his face is still ( —_—) and so no one really knows what on his mind.

 


	7. oh...

Breakfast was normal. If you consider normal being all four boys trying to get Jinyoung’s attention. Jackson intentionally using scissors to eat the pajeon. Jinyoung smacking him and giving him chopsticks. Bambam stuffing his face and almost choking. Jinyoung tapping this back and giving him water. Yugyeom constantly saying how good a chef Jinyoung is and Jinyoung constantly thanking him. Youngjae just being himself and needing constant attention and help which Jinyoung happily gives. He’s spilt a cup of water at some point and looked at Jinyoung guiltily. ‘ _Honestly, how have these boys survived?_ ’ he just gives Youngjae a smile and nod.

 

“Mark hyung can you grab the paper towels please?” Jinyoung asks seeing as Mark was the one closest to the kitchen. 

 

“Yea, for sur…” he got cut off by Jaebum getting up.

 

“I’ll get it.” He says with his normal nonchalant face. They all stare at his retreating back in awe. Jinyoung is not aware with whatever just happened as he was too busy attending to the water about to spill on the floor.

 

 

Jinyoung had stayed over until noon and decided to go home to check up on his grandma and little Junior. 

 

“I’ll walk you home.” Mark suggests earning a look from Jaebum. “Jaebum-ah, you have something to do don’t you.” he continues. 

 

“You do too don’t you?” Jaebum replies. He knows they have a job to do today and Mark does have something to do.

 

“Youngjae can cover for me, he’s as good, or even better.” Mark says looking at Youngjae earning a nod from the latter.  Jinyoung then proceeds too say goodbyes to the others earning sad cries and whines but it’s not like he can stay forever.

 

“Bye hyung, see you in school.” he says to Jaebum preventing any other protests.

 

Him and Mark walk to his house. Mark was quiet, but you can see a mischievous glint in his eyes. He has very similar qualities with Jinyoung and therefore they have undeniable chemistry. It was like, they are both quiet people but they just can’t be quiet when they’re together and therefore are forced to talk more. This had cause Jinyoung to become quite comfortable with Mark as well.

 

 

For a few months, Jinyoung had become much closer to the other boys seeing as they always want him to visit. He sleeps over during weekends and sometimes after schools when he doesn’t have meetings he goes with Jaebum to his house and visits. It seemed as though he had become part of the family. He’d maintained his silent camaraderie with Jaebum, still keeping his feelings to himself. He’s become more talkative with the others, responding to all their necessities like a mother bird. To Mark he’s as talkative as ever, he’d also learned to aegyo with the elder as well (it works ok…) and Mark had been pretty talkative with him too. Jaebum had met his grandmother with all the times he’s visited Junior, the little kitty which is growing pretty well.

 

It’s not like Jinyoung is hoping for anything but maybe it’s the exclusivity of the way Jaebum treats him. He thinks he might have a chance. MIGHT… 

 

_*a month after his first visit, Im’s residence*_

 

_They’d just finished eating and Jinyoung and Mark had taken the liberty of doing the dishes. After they’d finished they went back to the living area where everyone was already ready for a movie. The couch had three residents; Jaebum on one end, Yugyeom in the middle and a free spot on the other end. Mark sat on the free spot and gestured jokingly for Jinyoung to sit on his lap. Jinyoung takes the dare and sits on Mark’s lap knocking some air from the latter. It made everyone laugh except for one maybe._

 

_“Yugyeom, go sit on the floor with the others.” Jaebum tells Yugyeom. Yugyeom complies_

(^ __^.   ) (—_—   )

 

_Jaebum wasn’t jealous. Well, maybe a bit. Jinyoung seemed too close to Mark. Much closer than how him and Jinyoung are. They talk more and laugh together. Most times when Jaebum and Jinyoung hang out it’s quite company. They’re just around each other._

 

_“Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum says and then Jinyoung sits where the maknae used to be. He’s resumed the position they always have when reading together._

 

_Jinyoung’s already turned red when Jaebum had asked the maknae to leave. He wanted to believe that it made Jaebum jealous but in his heart it wasn’t true._

 

_When Jinyoung had resumed regular position Jaebum felt relieved. ‘_ **_That’s right, he’s my friend first._ ** _’ is all he thinks._

 

 

 

Jinyoung had noticed Jaebum’s requests had increased since he started giving attention to his brothers. Until that time…

 

_*About three weeks ago*_

 

_Bambam and Yugyeom went with Jinyoung to the supermarket. Since Jinyoung had come to their lives, Bambam had someone else to cook. Usually he lets Jinyoung cook now and therefore when shopping for groceries, Jinyoung goes._

 

_While Jinyoung was chasing what kind of meat to buy, looking through deals, Bambam also looking in the same isle, he hears the intercom._

 

_“Chaperone of Yugyeom, please come to the costumer service immediately.” Holy shit what did that kid do now. Jinyoung wasted no time and went immediately, Bambam following closely._

 

_They get to costumer service and sees Yugyeom sitting on the chair just right behind the receptionist looking guiltily at Jinyoung._

 

_“M..mianhae hyung.. I didn’t mean to!” Yugyeom immediately pipes up. ‘Didn’t mean to what now?’ Jinyoung thinks._

 

_“Are you the chaperone of this child?” the woman at the desk asked and Jinyoung gave a nod. “Well.. this child had knocked down a whole stack of boxes causing one of the display TVs to drop and the screen shattered. He’d looked at Yugyeom incredulously._

 

_“What?” he asks the kid._

 

_“I… I was just so excited about the new trailer and I was watching I didn’t realize i’d backed up onto a stack of boxes and I.. I’m sorry.” Yugyeom explained and then looked down. (_  _.  )_

 

_“It’s ok… it’s ok…” Jinyoung calmly says patting Yugyeom’s back. The maknae was so giant it was bound to happen. “I’d have to call Jaebum hyung though cause we don’t have enough here.” Jinyoung continues talking about the money they brought. He felt Yugyeom tense up at the mention of the man but did not protest. As Jinyoung walked away for a bit to call the man he’d heard Bambam say,_

 

_“Oooh… Yugyeom-ah be thankful uri eomma took that so well.” and he could see Yugyeom about to cry._

 

_Jaebum got to the mart within fifteen minutes. He’d went directly to the costumer service and paid for the TV full in cash, which was about $500. And then Jaebum looked(glared) at Yugyeom probably about to go off and get mad at the maknae. Jinyoung saw this and Yugyeom was so scared he could see the boy’s eyes watering and so he touched Jaebum’s shoulder._

 

_“Hyung… don’t… he just got excited.” Jinyoung explains. Jaebum deeply sighs and calms down. He knew he lost. He couldn’t argue with Jinyoung. Besides, money wasn’t a problem, but the boy had to learn his mistakes. But then again it’s not like he can beat him up._

 

_Jaebum had walked ahead, Bambam following him closely. Jinyoung was walking beside Yugyeom._

 

_“It’s ok Yugyeom-ah. Just be careful next time ok?” Jinyoung says patting the boy’s back whose head still hung low. He then looked up at Jinyoung and started to bawl._

 

 _“Eomaaaaa~ Mianhae.. Thank you for understanding! I didn’t mean toooo! It was an accident.”_ ( ㅠㅡㅠ. )  _“ Mianhaeee eommaaaaa.” he continued to bawl latching himself onto Jinyoung._

_Jinyoung, speechless at the new nickname pats his back. “I… it’s ok Yugyeom-ah… it’s ok” he continues patting his back. He then looks up a bit ahead of them, Jaebum and Bambam had also stopped walking and were looking. Bambam had a full on smile while Jaebum was smirking. Jaebum pointed at him and mouthed ‘Eomma’. Jinyoung just shushed them giving Yugyeom time to continue bawling. The boy was probably shaken up too much (a/n: this boy has probably already beaten up people but Jinyoung doesn’t need to know that…)_

 

_“Appa should forgive Gyeommie too.” Jinyoung heard Bambam tell Jaebum. Jinyoung flushed full red in the face. ‘Of course Jaebum was appa… ugh’ Jinyoung thought._

 

_“yea…ok…” he hears Jaebum murmur. ‘Of course he responses to appa..uuuurgh..’ Jinyoung continues to think. Jaebum walks up to them and pats Yugyeom’s back._

 

_“It’s ok.” he simply says. And Yugyeom looks up and sees him and continues to bawl and hugs him._

 

_“Miiaaannhaaae~ appaaaaa!” he bawls on Jaebum’s shoulder. Now it was Jinyoung’s time to point at him and mouth ‘appa’ the laugh. Jinyoung wasn’t ready for the smile Jaebum gives him though._

 

_Bambam’s just there watching over his makeshift family._

 

 

Of course Jinyoung’s hopes would be up. The exclusivity of how Jaebum treats him. The way he seeks for more attention when they’re around the boys. The way he doesn’t mind the maknae line calling them eomma and appa. It gave Jinyoung hope. He wanted to believe that he might have a chance with Jaebum. And so he decides; ‘ _It’s time to confess!_ ’ he thinks determined. Jaebum must be attracted to him too with all these special treatment and low key jealousy. It made Jinyoung smile thinking about how Jaebum’s nonchalant face changes to that of discomfort every time Jinyoung gets close to the boys. It was like he wanted all his attention. 

 

 

 _*_ Friday, break time, roof top*

 

Jinyoung had reached the roof deck prepared to finally say what’s been on his mind. 

 

He sees Jaebum sitting by the edge leaning against the rail eating his sandwich. and walk towards him. Jaebum sees him and Jinyoung lowers his gaze and stops just standing in front of Jaebum.

 

“Hyung… I have something to tell you…” he says looking down. He’s ready. thinking about all the times Jaebum let him rest his head on his shoulder. Thinking about the time Jaebum had fought the bullies for him. Thinking about him being eomma and Jaebum being appa. 

 

“… ok, hurry and then eat…” he says looking at his sandwich and then at Jinyoung again taking a bite.

 

“Hyung… I… I like you!” he says a little too loudly. He was still looking down, now with closed eyes. There was a moment of silence.

 

“Jinyoung-ah” Jaebum says. Jinyoung opens his eyes expectantly, a smile threatening to form on his face. He finally looks up failing to stop his smile.

 

He sees Jaebum’s face. The nonchalance was gone. Jaebum finally had a different expression. He looked at Jinyoung with a face full of sorry… 

 

And then the realization hit him… he was wrong…

 

“I…i’m sorry…” He hears Jaebum say, looking at him with sorry eyes.

 

Jinyoung was wrong.

 

Jaebum does not like him. 

 

Well at least not like Jinyoung had hoped.

 


	8. what?...

Jaebum had finally showed emotion on his face. The first time since Jinyoung knew him. It was an apparent emotion on his face. Jinyoung would have celebrated it had it not been that certain expression at that certain time. Remembering the events of the day before:

 

 

_“I…i’m sorry…” He hears Jaebum say, looking at him with sorry eyes. “Jinyoung-ah…”_

 

 _“No hyung…” he retorts looking down embarrassed. His hopes had shattered. But it also wasn’t Jaebum’s fault. He’d hoped without confirmation. Now he’d put the other i this quandary. ‘_ It’s not his fault. It was all me. He doesn’t have to be sorry. It’s not his fault. _’ is all he could think, and so what he thought he’d said. “Hyung, it’s ok, I…I’m sorry…” he said still looking down. He couldn’t handle the sorry face Jaebum was giving. It would have been better had he kept his nonchalant face._

 

_“J…Jinyoung-ah…” Jaebum started again but Jinyoung cut him off. Tears had started dripping down from Jinyoung’s face._

 

_“No… no…I…i’m sorry…i’m sorry…” Jinyoung had said. He’d wanted to say more but that was all his brain had allowed his mouth to voice out. “M..ianhaeyo!” he said louder than normal then bowed and started to walk away not once looking at Jaebum._

 

_Jaebum didn’t stop him, so he left. Left the school too and went directly home._

 

 

 

_He came home tears still streaming down his face. His grandmother saw him and immediately hugged the boy. She always knew exactly what to do. Jinyoung had started sobbing while being in her hold. After a bit she looked him in the face and he’d finally said;_

 

_“Ha..*hiccup*… Halmeoni, p…please ca…*hiccup* call the school. I…I’m…i’m not feeling well…*hiccup*…” Jinyoung had said still sobbing then he dived for his grandmother’s shoulder again. His grandmother had hugged him and nodded not needing any explanation. Jinyoung had been a child that never cried when hurt physically so she knew that this time, the boy was hurt, and all she could really do was comfort him and be there for the sobbing boy._

 

_When Jinyoung had calmed down he’d headed straight for his room, he didn’t let little Junior in thinking that the little kitty shouldn't see him sad. He thought it might make the kitty sad as well._

 

 

*Back to today*

 

It’s already afternoon but Jinyoung didn’t have appetite. All he could do was think about all the events that had happened. The face that appears without permission. The sudden realization of how stupid confessing was. What was he thinking? He didn’t need more, being friends with Jaebum had been enough. _‘I’m so stupid’_ he thought. All he could think of is how the friendship that he’d created and the exclusive treatment he’d gotten he’d also destroyed. All he felt was embarrassment after the confession. All he did was hope but he shouldn’t have kept hoping. He should have confirmed. He should’ve waited a bit longer. He would’ve been at his house right now, reading a book, with Jaebum beside him. The fuck was he thinking falling for the man. He needs time. Maybe if he acted the same Jaebum wouldn’t act different too. He needed time, to forget the feelings that never should have happened. To forget the emotion that never should’ve been on Jaebum’s face. To forget.

 

 

 

===================================

 

 

The sudden confession had startled Jaebum. He didn’t see it coming. It was all so sudden that he couldn’t control the apology he felt on his face. He felt bad for being so ignorant of the other’s feelings all this time. When had the younger started liking him? He’d been acting the same since the first time they’d met. Nothing felt different and that’s why he hadn’t seen it coming.

 

Jinyoung walked out that time. Jaebum hadn’t known what to do and so he let him walk away. He’d been too shocked that he’d just stared at the other’s retreating back.

 

The class after that didn’t have Jinyoung in it. Neither did any class after. So he slept as usual but he can feel the others’ stared and confused looks that he was without the other. Probably already forming guesses on what had happened.

 

Jinyoung always went to his house after schools on Fridays but not today. The boys were waiting for him on the front porch as usual. Waiting for Jinyoung to give them the attention he’d spoiled them with. Yugyeom spoke first;

 

“Where’s Jinyoungie hyung?” he’d asked, confused the other wasn’t there.

 

“Is he back there?” Bambam asked looking out back from the arched stone thinking Jinyoung was hiding but surprisingly not finding anything. “He’s not here?” he’d looked at Jaebum confused.

 

“He went home.” (-_-) Jaebum said.

 

“B…but whyyyyyy?!” Yugyeom started whining and Bambam followed but JAebum just walked past the two and went inside sitting on the couch. Mark had just come in as well and asked, 

 

“Jinyoung in the kitchen?” 

 

“He’s not here.” (  -_-) Jaebum answered. Unfortunately Jackson and Youngjae were in the kitchen and hear him say this running to where he is and

 

“Hyungie is not here?! whyyyyy?” Youngjae.

 

“Uri Jinyoungie! where is he? is he ok?” Jackson.

 

Jaebum just ignored them and turned the TV on. He didn’t know what to tell them and he also didn’t feel the need to explain anything to them. The TV was on, he was looking at it but all his mind could do is give him images of Jinyoung’s shaking form, looking down, apologizing, tears falling down like raindrops. Jinyoung had looked so small that time. He looked so vulnerable that Jaebum had the urge to protect him. The thing was Jaebum would’ve needed to protect him from himself.

 

Jaebum saw Jinyoung as a friend. He’d been the perfect friend. He was so balanced with Jaebum that they’d been the perfect match. But Jaebum had only seen him as a friend. Jinyoung was his first friend outside of home. He’d respected Jinyoung’s feelings for him. He was grateful of the other’s affection towards him but he felt sorry that he wouldn’t be able to reciprocate it. But Jinyoung is a dear friend and he’d like to keep going as is. 

 

Monday had come and gone and still no sign of Jinyoung. Tuesday… Wednesday… Thursday… It’s not like Jaebum was counting. He was, he felt horrible, he wanted to go and apologize to Jinyoung and ask him to become friends with him again. But it would’ve made Jinyoung feel much more terrible and therefore he voted against it. He’d missed the other’s presence he admits to himself and it wasn’t helping that the boys at home keep whining for Jinyoung and how they’d missed him as well, and the fact the everyone in class just stares for a couple minutes before lecture as if waiting for Jinyoung to finally come. Jaebum missed his quiet companion. His dear friend.

 

 

 

 

Imagine the shock in everyone’s face when the Student Council President sat beside Im Jaebum on Friday. Jaebum on the other hand was looking out the window. 

 

____

|      |

|___|  (-_-    )    (ㅍㅅㅍ)

 

____

|      |

|___|  (—__—)    (ㅍㅅㅍ)

 

____

|      |

|___|  (    -_-)    (ㅍㅅㅍ)

 

____

|      |

|___|  (—__—)    (ㅍㅅㅍ)

 

____

|      |

|___|  (     -_-)    (ㅍㅅㅍ)

 

____

|      |

|___|     (    o_o) (ㅍㅅㅍ)

 

____

|      |

|___|     (     o_o) (^_^     )

 

 

“Annyeong hyung! Mian, i’ve missed so many classes I wasn’t feeling well. How are the boys?” Jinyoung had asked him. 

 

“O..okay…” Jaebum was dumbfounded. Jinyoung wasn’t acting differently towards him. It was like the event that happened a week ago was only a mirage or a dream that never happened.

 

The class continued on but all Jaebum could do was look at the other still confused. It’s either he was dreaming or Jinyoung had gotten over him that fast. But anyway it wasn’t like anything was a problem, Jaebum was actually thankful about the familiarity. 

 

Jinyoung also came with him to his house and of course the boys got so happy and concerned and started questioning Jinyoung the moment he came in.

 

“Eomma!” Yugyeom said immediately throwing his giant self to their dearest hyung. “Where have you been? I’ve starved all week.”  he said whining. 

 

Jinyoung hugged him and giggled. “Awww uri maknae is growing! You need food child, I will feed you!” he said.

 

“Can you not see uri eomma lost weight?!” Bambam said trying to pry the giant off from Jinyoung. Now that it was voiced out Jaebum did notice that he did look like he lost weight. God he’s hoping it was because he’s been sick.

 

“I’ve been sick that’s all.” Jinyoung said to Bambam while ruffling the kid’s hair.

 

“WHAT! You’ve been sick? Go sit down immediately, we will take care of the food right Bambam?” Jackson pipes up getting a nod from Bambam.

 

“No no no it’s ok. I feel fine now and i’d feel way better seeing this kid enjoy my food.” Jinyoung said pointing at the giant maknae. 

 

And then Youngjae came in and basically jumped him. “Uri Eomma! Thank the heaven’s you’re here! Please live here! We need youuuuu!” he whined. (T_T) Jinyoung giggled and stroked the younger’s hair.

 

“I’m okay Youngjae-ah! how are you?” Jinyoung said looking the younger in the face and giving him the best smile. Jinyoung was so thankful for the affection he gets from the boys. It made him feel needed.

 

“Yah get off eomma! he just got out of a sickness.” Yugyeom pipes up.

 

‘ _Oh yes, sickness, one you cannot cure._ ’ Jinyoung thinks while keeping the smile.

 

While this is happening Jaebum was sitting on the couch looking at how genuine the others had felt about Jinyoung. He couldn’t help himself with a little smile thanking the higher powers for sending them Jinyoung. He’d just wished he hadn’t hurt him that much. He’d hoped that Jinyoung had actually gotten over whatever had happened. Then his smile turned sad. He felt sad knowing how he couldn’t reciprocate the other’s feelings. He wanted Jinyoung’s attention but he cannot ask for it as Jinyoung had told him his real feelings and he’d rejected it.

 

Mark was also there, looking over how the others had smothered Jinyoung. Looking at how Jaebum had been looking at Jinyoung. Something had happened and he knows it’s about the two. Mark had always been the person who hadn’t overlooked details, especially small ones. Jinyoung hadn’t looked in Jaebum’s direction since they got here. Instead of walking behind the other he’d been walking in front entering the vicinity. They haven’t talked, Jinyoung hadn’t asked for Jaebum’s opinion. Jaebum on the other hand wouldn’t stop looking at the latter. He smiles fondly one second then smiles sadly another second. Jaebum hadn’t looked at the others in a way that says ‘back off now’ which he usually always had whenever the boys would overwhelm Jinyoung with demands of affection. Something happened.

 

Jinyoung had been pressured to stay over for the night. His room was the usual one beside Jaebum’s. He couldn’t fall asleep so easy yet. Yes he’s acting the same but he still thinks about it. Surprisingly his acting skills are blessed but behind closed doors the tears still fall. Jinyoung hears a knock on his door at about a quarter past eleven. He wipes his tears away and opens the door. 

 

“Do you wanna have a drink?” Mark suggests to him as he opened the door. He just nod because he does need it.

 

They go into the kitchen and start drinking in silence. After a bottle of soju the games that included cards and ttakbams had started. He’s so grateful for having Mark around to let him win and make him forget his worries for a bit. 

 

 

Well, he’d been laughing until a certain man had come into the kitchen to gat some water. Jinyoung saw him and his smile had faltered. The man didn’t even give him a glance. He’d been in and out. 

 

Mark looked at him trying to calm him. Jinyoung wasn’t drunk he’s just on the verge of being so and this was when emotions pour. Mark on the other hand can hold his alcohol pretty well considering he’d probably drank more than Jinyoung but he can still make royal flushes.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mark had asked, not prying, more so careful.

 

And so Jinyoung, with his brain still able to consent and comprehend, had told Mark everything. 

 

Tears and all.

 


	9. uh oh...

The next morning Jinyoung woke up later than he usually does. He woke up before noon and immediately got ready for the day. He got our of his room at the same time Mark had gotten out of his. They’d walked to the living room together.

 

“Are you okay now Jinyoung-ah?” Mark asks.

 

“It’s not that easy hyung but I’ll manage.” Is all he can say before the machines see Jinyoung and start whining.

 

“Eommaaaa! I’m hungryy!” Yugyeom says.

 

“Arasseo i’m cooking ok… you guys chill there for a bit.” he says continuing to the kitchen.

 

Jaebum wasn’t in the living room. He was probably either out for a run or reading a book which Jinyoung joined him at until last week. It made him sad but that’s all he could be… sad… so he continued on to cooking. He was so distracted while cooking that when he tasted the food he couldn’t comprehend the taste. So he’d called Mark from the living area for help.

 

“Hyung can you help me taste this?” 

 

“Is it gonna taste salty with all your tears?” Mark asks jokingly earning a smack from Jinyoung. But still he tasted the cooking.

 

 

“Oh my god! This…this” Mark exclaims after tasting the food making Jinyoung nervous. Was it that bad.

 

“This taste like… normal food.” Mark expresses. “It’s good Jinyoung-ah” he says earning another smack from Jinyoung. 

 

Jaebum had been there again. watching the exchange. He came back from running and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. What the hell is in the kitchen that Jaebum always seems to make Jaebum feel awkward when Jinyoung and Mark was there. Why hadn’t Jinyoung called him for help? Wasn’t Jaebum his friend first? So Jaebum just went back to the living area parched.

 

=============================

 

It had been a couple of weeks and things were the same at school. Jinyoung having that silent companionship with Jaebum as if nothing happened. But now, Jinyoung had been more cautious about having any form of skinship with Jaebum. Jinyoung also doesn’t do aegyo on Jaebum anymore. Jinyoung was usually the first one to make conversation but now Jaebum feels the need to talk first, and all conversation they produce can end with a simple, yes or no.

 

But at home, the Im residence, Jinyoung would be more talkative. He’d give all his attention to the machines that ask for it desperately. What irks Jaebum is that Jinyoung had learned to do aegyo to Mark. It felt as though he had been replaced by the eldest hyung. Hell Jinyoung doesn’t even spare him a glance anymore when they’re at his house. But Jaebum had learned to live with it knowing he shouldn’t complain. Knowing he doesn’t have the right to.

 

Jinyoung dotes on the four boys but Mark dotes on Jinyoung. And so the aegyo-s start.

 

 

It annoyed Jaebum so much how Mark just accepts it too. He can dote on Jinyoung too. The boy deserved more attention than what Mark gives him. Jaebum can also protect Jinyoung better. But who was he to say that. He just sees Jinyoung as a dear friend. What if Mark likes him? What if Jinyoung start to like Mark too? What about Jaebum? 

 

A month later and Jaebum feeling the need to one up his hyung Jaebum had planned a birthday dinner for Jinyoung. He’d rented some high class restaurant for him, Jinyoung and all the boys. Wearing semi-formal clothing and feeling posh. 

 

Jinyoung had been genuinely surprised by what Jaebum had done. He’d been thankful but it also gave his heart a little stab. ‘ _If hyung can do this for a friend imagine what he could do for the love of his life_ ’ he thought. It hurt him imagining Jaebum with someone else that’s not him. Because it can never be him. So as usual, when he’s feelings surface and he gets emotional about Jaebum again, Jinyoung comes close to Mark, being the only person that knows.

 

They’d drank. Mark, Jackson, Jaebum, and Jinyoung. But not to the point of losing their conscious minds. Just making them a bit tipsy. It was the maknaes’ time to look after them.  

 

Jaebum wasn’t happy that Jinyoung was still stuck to Mark even if he’d been the one to do this for the other. He didn’t even receive a hug. All he got was a ‘Thank you and let’s have fun’ but receiving Jinyoung’s smile had calmed him then. Now it’s like he’s getting pissed at Mark for o reason. Actually maybe the reason was because he was hogging all of Jinyoung’s attention but Jaebum was too prideful to admit that to himself. So he just sat there drinking watching over the others while unconsciously glaring at Mark.

 

Jinyoung was having the time of his life. So when he saw Jaebum sitting on the table drinking got himself all he could do was give him a small smile that immediately turned sad. Mark saw how he’d looked at Jaebum’s direction and to get his mind off the other greeted him in surprise.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY JINYOUNGIE!” 

 

 

Jinyoung had been surprised by the gesture but he was grateful by it as well. Pulling him back to his happy state. They both giggled and in the background you can hear Bambam saying ‘eeeew’ while Jackson already on his way to kiss the birthday boy too. 

 

But suddenly Jinyoung wrist was grabbed.

 

“Everyone, time to go home.” Is what Jaebum had said. Straight face. Firm. Demanding. His dark aura had come back.

 

“Aweee okaaaay” Jackson.

 

Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom, being the sober ones had caught on quickly and followed the hyung’s order and started walking out.

 

Mark gave Jinyoung a pat on the back and followed the others. Jaebum had started walking too with Jinyoung just behind the others. They’d all decided to walk home for a breath of fresh air as well.

 

“Happy Birthday Jinyoung-ah” Jaebum says letting Jinyoung’s arm go.

 

“Thanks hyung.” Jinyoung says grabbing the wrist that Jaebum had held. Too firmly.

 

“So I guess you’d gotten over me and moved on to Mark hyung huh?” Jaebum asks as a joke. 

 

Jinyoung looks at him incredulously. The look in his eyes have been the look of hurt. It was like Jaebum had poured acid on his heart. His eyes started moistening and his nose reddened but he’d prevented the tears from falling. 

 

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’ll go for every guy!” Jinyoung tells him voice a little loud.

 

“It’s not about that…” Jaebum says feeling regret. 

 

“Then what is it about?! Tell me!” Jinyoung tells him voice cracking but still loud. At this point the boys in front of them had stopped walking to look back at the two.

 

“I thought you like ME!” Jaebum yelled back. His frustrated feelings suddenly surfacing. It had been so confusing for him. Jinyoung had confesses and he’d rejected, he knows. But Jinyoung suddenly comes back as if nothing’s happened and suddenly he was just a friend again and all his attention suddenly averted to Mark. Jaebum doesn’t know why but it’s like he felt selfish for Jinyoung’s affection. Doesn't Jinyoung like him? So why not act like it. 

 

“Don’t say things like that cause it’s giving me false hope hyung and I’m done! I’ve been trying so hard to get over the feeling that was never supposed to happen. I apologize for liking you if you hate it that much. I’ve been trying hyung! Been trying to suppress it. Cause when I did confess, I figured I was wrong. I didn’t need anything more that what we had. I was fine with  just how we were, you being beside me was enough. But i’m sorry I got selfish! I… I just thought… _*you’d liked me too*_ …” Jinyoung faltered, he couldn’t say it, it was too embarrassing. The thought of it was to funny. 

 

 

“I…i figured if I acted the same then you would too. It’s not just about me and you, it’s because i’d started loving these boys too, they’d become important to me. But seeing you… I’ve tried to act the same, but looking at you made me feel butterflies in my stomach still… So I acted the same but with a little more distance so you wouldn’t feel disgusted by me. Mark hyung knows everything. I’d told him everything. Obviously knowing my secret I’d felt closer to him and it also helped that Mark hyung gave me attention too. Sometimes i’d think how easier it would've been to fall for him instead but then I just swat the thought away immediately because…. because he’s just not you!”

 

Jaebum was speechless with the sudden outburst. He’d been overwhelmed that Jinyoung liked him this much. He felt comfort in the thought that Jinyoung hadn’t gotten over him but he also felt terrible accusing the other’s feeling being shallow enough to get over him that fast. He stood there frozen. 

 

“No one follow me!” is all he heard Jinyoung say as he was still busy processing whatever had just happened. 

 

 

 

And for the second time, he let Jinyoung walk away. 

 


	10. step one...

It had been a silent walk for the boys to the residence. Everyone taking in the situation but keeping in their opinions because Jaebum looks deep in thought and they didn’t want to disturb him. It was on rare occasions that Jaebum would be deep in thought and if so a much rare occasion where it is also apparent on his face. Jaebum is the strongest among them and since childhood it had been an unspoken agreement between all of them and therefore their respect for Jaebum is abundant. 

 

Mark of course have heard his name roll of off Jinyoung’s lounge and so he’d concluded that he might be included in the problem. He glances at Jaebum but seeing the man and prevented himself from speaking.

 

Jaebum can feel the questioning glances the others have been giving him but he can’t really give them an explanation. The kids respect him and he rarely fucks thing up. He can’t just answer their questions with a ‘ _I was a dick to Jinyoung and let him walk away twice now._ ’ He could just see their disappointed faces if he did say that. And so he let them all walk in silence home. Upon getting to the house, the others dispersed to their own rooms but Jaebum went straight to the kitchen and proceeds to down alcohol. He feels bad. He doesn’t know why but he’s angry at himself. He knows he also doesn’t have the right to just go up to Jinyoung and ask for forgiveness because he finally realize the magnitude of the damage he’d dropped upon Jinyoung. 

 

On the process of pondering over his inner conflict, Mark comes into the kitchen, get’s a can of beer from the fridge and sits in front of Jaebum. He opens the can and downs half the can i one go.

 

“Jaebum-ah…” Jaebum looks at him. “Do you want to talk about what just happened?” he resumes seeing that he has Jaebum’s attention.

 

“Hyung…” Jaebum starts and his eyes start to waver. Looking both sides as if looking for an answer. “I..I don’t know. I can’t put it in words.” he starts. It’s true, his inner conflict is that he sees Jinyoung as a friend. But he doesn’t like the fact that Jinyoung changed. He also knows that he doesn’t like sharing Jinyoung’s affection. But it’s just that Jinyoung only does see Jinyoung as a friend. ‘ _right?_ ’

 

“Jaebum-ah, to be quite frank, I like Jinyoung.” Jaebum’s head snapped up to look at Mark. Mark was already staring him straight in the eyes. A little hostile in the eyes. Jaebum processes what he’d just said but it doesn’t sit well in his mind. He knows he wouldn’t be able to accept Jinyoung and Mark being in a relationship. Although throughout these years he’s learned to give respect to the elder, the thought angers him. He suddenly starts feeling anger ready to snap at Mark without reason. He figured he could blame the alcohol. Before he could start Mark speaks again.

 

“But Jinyoung had told me his confession to you. I listened to him, how much he’d hurt. My respect for you took over and I’d figured you’d come around. I mean have you seen Jinyoung? The man is perfect. I thought ‘Jaebum would be stupid not to realize it soon’.” Jaebum glares at Mark but Mark looks into his eyes unaffected. 

 

“Initially seeing him hurt today, his retreating back, his precious tears falling from his face, I thought to myself, I should’ve just kept him for myself. I should’ve helped him get over you sooner by showing him how it felt to be loved back.” he ends with a sad laugh. Jaebum still glaring at him, Mark still unaffected by the man’s glare because he is also angry.

 

“So imagine, imagine the feeling of hearing Jinyoung say that he can’t take the thought of liking me…because…because I’m not you…” Mark continues laughing and proceeding to stay still with a sad smile. 

 

Jaebum’s eyes softened. He then remembers that yes, in fact, Jinyoung had said that. He feels terrible feeling relief that Jinyoung wouldn’t like Mark. He feels terrible for feeling relief while Mark is hurting. He feels terrible for what he’s done.

 

“I..i’m sorry.” he murmurs.

 

“Don’t be sorry yet Jaebum-ah.” Mark laughs. “It may hurt but I haven’t said I was going to quit. Jinyoung is just too precious to give up.” he states suddenly serious, looking at Jaebum in the eyes again as if challenging the other. “I just feel bad that you don’t see it yet.” he stares. He then downs the rest of his drink and walks away. 

 

This was the first time in his whole life that one of his brothers has had the audacity to challenge him. 

 

===================================

 

The week had started again and Jaebum had gone to school early not really expecting what’s going to happen once he’s seen Jinyoung, it’s just Jinyoung’s presence would make his day. Maybe he missed the man but he wouldn’t admit that to himself. 

 

Class had started and no sign of Jinyoung. Jaebum had figured he’d just stayed at home again. Maybe a week more and Jinyoung would come back as if nothing had happened again. And so he just put his head on his folded arms and took a nap. Surprised that when the professor was taking attendance, Jinyoung’s name hadn’t been called. For the rest of his classes had been the same. The professors wouldn’t have coincidentally done this at the same time. It made Jaebum feel restless. 

 

‘ _Jinyoung had moved classes._ ’ he’d thought as panic had settled in him realizing he might not be able to see his dear friend again. 

 

Jaebum hadn’t seen Jinyoung for a few days. Thankfully Jaebum knows that Thursday after schools  were a mandatory meeting day for the Student Council and so Jaebum waited. He’d waited till after the meeting. It’s not like Jaebum knows what he’s going to say to the man he’d hurt so much but he’d still waited. Ignoring everyone that had passed by with frightened expressions immediately scurrying away, confused as to why the Im Jaebum had stayed in school.

                      

                                                                                          (   ^_^ )( ^_^   )

 

 

(—__—)

 

 

 

 

                                                        (   ^_^)(0_o  )

(—__—)                      

 

 

 

 

 

(    — _-)               (0_o  )(o_o  )

 

 

 

 

 

(—__—)             ( o_o )( o_o )

 

 

 

 

 

(—__—)              (    o_o )( o_o   )

 

 

 

 

 

(     — _-)

                                         (   o_o)(   o_o)

 

 

 

 

(—__—)

 

 

                                                                                          (    o_o)(    o_o)

 

Being honest with himself, these are the times where he misses Jinyoung the most. Jinyoung was the only one who had the guts to even look him in the eye. They treat Jaebum like a monster. Considering that yes he is pretty good at beating up people but it’s not like he’d just jump anyone. Then the door to the student council room had opened. Jaebum had panicked and so he left the building immediately. 

 

‘ _What the Fuck am I nervous for?!_ ’ he’d thought suddenly realizing that he’d just ran away without reason. He didn’t even get to see the man. He was just on the door when:

 

__________

               |

               |

               |

 (ㅍㅅㅍ)    |

               |

               |

               |

 _________| _____

________________\                         ( __   __ )

______________/    |___    

______________|           |___

____________/                     |___

____________|                            |______________

__________/                                

__________|                                

 

 

 

__________

               |

               |

               |

 (ㅍㅅㅍ)    |

               | 

               |

               |

 _________| _____

________________\                         ( —__— )

______________/    |___    

______________|           |___

____________/                     |___

____________|                            |______________

__________/                                

__________|                                

 

 

 

__________

               |

               |

               |

 (ㅍㅅㅍ)    |

               |

               |

               |

 _________| _____

________________\                         (-_—       )

______________/    |___    

______________|           |___

____________/                     |___

____________|                            |______________

__________/                                

__________|                                

 

 

 

__________

               |

               |

               |

  (ㅍㅅㅍ)   |

               |

               |

               |

 _________| _____

________________\                         (0_0      )

______________/    |___    

______________|           |___

____________/                     |___

____________|                            |______________

__________/                                

__________|                                

 

__________

               |

               |

               |

   (    ㅍㅅㅍ)   

               |

               |

               |

 _________| _____

________________\                         (0_0      )

______________/    |___    

______________|           |___

____________/                     |___

____________|                            |______________

__________/                                

__________|                                

 

 

 

__________

               |

               |

               |

 (ㅍㅅㅍ)    |

               |

               |

               |

 _________| _____

________________\                         (0_0      )

______________/    |___    

______________|           |___

____________/                     |___

____________|                            |______________

__________/                                

__________|                                

 

 

__________

               |

               |

               |

    (ㅍㅅㅍ     )   

               |

               |

               |

 _________| _____

________________\                         (0_0      )

______________/    |___    

______________|           |___

____________/                     |___

____________|                            |______________

__________/                                

__________|                                

 

 

 

__________

               |

               |

               |

ㅍ     )      |

               |

               |

               |

 _________| _____

________________\                         (0_0     )

______________/    |___    

______________|           |___

____________/                     |___

____________|                            |______________

__________/                                

__________|                                

 

 

 

Jinyoung saw him. Jinyoung glanced in his direction but he just walked away. It hurt Jaebum. But he knows it’s his fault. He has to talk to Jinyoung. Seeing the boy mad him feel like he really did miss him. He missed his friend. He may look like monster to everyone else but not to Jinyoung. Well at least he didn’t look like it but… ‘ _Jinyoung is really the only one that has the right to see me as a monster._ ’

 

Jaebum had never tried hard with anything in his life. Well his life had consisted of either intimidating or killing and he had been raised to do so. His father’s money also helped with their whims. This time, Jaebum understands that, to get Jinyoung back into their lives, he has to put effort into it. 

 

And so for the next month, effort he put. All the work were passed over to the other boys and he’d waited every after school for Jinyoung. Not talking to the man, just waiting. He’d see him get out of school and a couple feet behind he’d be following. He doesn’t try to start a conversation, scared that the luxury of even sending the other home, even if only a few feet away, would be stripped off of him. Jinyoung did make an effort not to talk to him. Until one Friday after school, while walking home, Jinyoung stopped on his tracks.

 

 

(ㅍㅅㅍ        )                                                                           (-_—           )

 

 

(ㅍㅅㅍ        )                                                              (-_—           )

 

 

(ㅍㅅㅍ        )                                                      (o_0          )

 

 

(ㅍㅅㅍ        )                                       (-_—           )

 

 

( ㅍㅅㅍ  )                                    (-_—           )

 

 

(       ㅍㅅㅍ )                (-_—           )

 

 

 

“Jaebum hyung…” he says. “Why are you doing this? You can stop you know.” It was in the quiet path that he’d started talking. The place he’d first seen the man. He remembers how intimidating and harsh Jaebum’s aura was. 

 

“Yugyeom misses you…” (-_—      )   “ and Bam, and Youngjae…” 

 

 

(       ㅍㅅㅍ )                (-_—           )

 

 

(         __   __ )                (-_—           )

 

 

(       ^__^ )                (-_—     ‘     )

 

 

Jinyoung had started smiling and Jaebum was both confused and relieved at the same time. Jinyoung wasn’t easy. He doesn’t comply to Jaebum’s every whim. He just can’t help it. He’d tried again, to look for a way out of his feelings. He moved classes thinking that seeing the man less would help. Unfortunately, Jaebum had started to wait for him after school and overtime he sees Jaebum it’s like the butterflies come alive again synchronizing with the stabbing feeling in his heart. He knows that being friends with Jaebum is still enough. He also knows that he can’t just suddenly leave the little family he made with Jaebum’s brothers. 

 

“hyung… let’s go?” Jinyoung just says and Jaebum feels relief wash over him. 


	11. back...

 

As Jaebum walks through the stone arch into their house, Yugyeom storms up to him followed by   BamBam trying to stop him and a pouty Youngjae. 

 

“Hyung! I can’t take it anymore! Where is Jinyoung hyung?!” Yugyeom questions him hostility in his eyes. Bambam pales at what the maknae had done. 

 

“Yeah hyung, we’re not saying it’s your fault. We just miss him is all.” Youngjae said pouting and looking down  hiding behind the two giant maknaes.

 

“Hyuuuung, where is Jinyoungie eommaaaaaaa?!~” Yugyeom then proceeds to whine about to burst into tears.

 

Jaebum hadn’t had the time to answer at their sudden outburst thinking how much the boys had been affected by not having Jinyoung around. Jinyoung enters the archway and all boys look at him. He’d been a couple steps behind Jaebum after fixing his untied shoelace.

 

“Yah are you kids giving Jaebum hyung a hard time?” Jinyoung asks sternly. He looks at the dumbstruck faces of the three boys and it made a smile spread across his face.

 

“EOMAAAAA~!” It had been Bambam that had first run into his arms. “We missed you!!” giving Jinyoung a big hug. 

 

“Hyung! W..where have u been?!” Youngjae follows joining the hug. 

 

The boys then let go of him and he looks at Yugyeom. Yugyeom was still frozen on his spot until Jinyoung;

 

“Yugyeom-ah?” 

 

Yugyeom burst into tears and runs into the elder. His huge frame smothering the little of Jinyoung. 

 

“Hyuuuuung! Mianhae Eomma! I won’t tease you anymore! I’ll listen to you! Please don't leave!” Yugyeom says. 

 

Jinyoung suddenly had his heart break once again. But this time it was because of himself. How he hadn’t thought of how the others would feel with him suddenly walking away from them; from their lives. His tears start to fall too albeit being quieter than the younger’s.

 

“M…Mianhae Yugyeom-ah… I wont leave.” Jinyoung says dressing the maknae’s hair, head perched in his shoulder.

 

Jackson sees the reunion and joins in also crying without even knowing the reason why the other two had been crying first.

 

They entered the living room and Jinyoung spots Mark.

 

“Mark hyung!” Jinyoung runs up to the elder to give him a hug. Mark hugs back. Jaebum had unconsciously started glaring and catches himself and stops. ‘ _I didn’t even get a hug_ ’ he thinks bitterly.

 

And so when the food had arrived, Mark had tried to sit next to Jinyoung but Jaebum would’t have it. It’s just that he can’t  let himself see Mark and Jinyoung getting closer than they already are.

 

 

 

Jinyoung looking oblivious as to what Jaebum and Mark were doing so he just sat there.

 

 

 

 

 

After a couple of week of hanging out again, Jinyoung had learned to just explicitly show his affection for Jaebum. He knows he got rejected already but now that Jaebum know and he still wanted Jinyoung as a friend it’s just easier. Jinyoung had learned to call Jaebum nicknames; Jaebummie, jagiya, yeobo, oppa(a/n: yea ikr! Jinyoung you kinky bastard!) etc. he’d seen the flustered stoic expression in Jaebum’s face but he doesn’t disagree with whatever Jinyoung calls him. 

 

One time, Jaebum had answered, “Ne~ Jagiya!” when Jinyoung had asked him to help him put away and do the dishes. Jinyoung looked at him incredulously. Then suddenly starting from his neck to his face he turned full red, biting on his bottom lip. Jaebum had smiled teasingly until his gaze stayed on Jinyoung’s lips. The bottom lip had turned red from the pressure from his upper teeth. Jinyoung looks at it thinking it looked like strawberries. It was so red and flushed. That’s the start of Jaebum’s habit of looking at Jinyoung’s lips.

 

A week later, while watching a movie, Jinyoung had laughed, and Jaebum, while on the process of looking at Jinyoung’s lips, saw how his eyes crumple when he smiles or laughs. This made Jaebum smile as well. Suddenly Jinyoung’s laughs and smiles gets too contagious for Jaebum and so he starts smiling more. 

 

Everything about Jinyoung suddenly seemed to get his attention. Although Jaebum only noticed this when Jackson calls him out on it. 

 

 

_While at the living room watching a movie just at noon lazying around, Jinyoung smiles at a cheesy pick up line a man gave the girl (a/n: yes, a mafia gang watches chick flicks when Jinyoung says he wants to watch it.) Jaebum watches him smile silently, trying to contain a laugh so it comes out low._

 

_Jackson was looking every where but the TV. He’d wanted to watch an action movie so he’s been sulking and refusing to watch. He catches Jaebum looking at Jinyoung and his eyes soften. He then finally looks at the TV after studying the scene for a while._

 

_After the movie Jackson suddenly perks up._

 

_“That movie was so funny.” They all look at him with confused expressions. They know if Jackson sulks his pride prevents him from enjoying things he’d been so against._

 

_“But you know what’s funnier..” he continues now with everyone’s attention. “Jaebum hyung looked like he would say the cheesy lines to Jinyoung cause while Jinyoung was looking at the movie laughing, Jaebum was looking at Jinyoung like he was his world or something.” Jackson says ending with a laugh._

 

_Everyone grins and looks at Jaebum with knowing expressions._

 

 _“What.”_ (—__—) _Jaebum just deadpans as if nothing happened._

 

_Jaebum then pondered about it. He does remembering smiling like an idiot because Jinyoung looked so genuinely happy. Sudden;y he realizes that he’d been staring at Jinyoung’s face too much recently. It’s just the man had such nice lips. The way his eyes crumple while smiling. His expressions just draw Jaebum in. When he pouts when he doesn’t get what he wants. His nose, his lips(again). Jaebum suddenly feels proud that someone like Jinyoung would like him. Proud when Jinyoung would call him endearing nicknames. And then he remembers what Mark had told him._

 

**_“…I mean have you seen Jinyoung? The man is perfect. I thought ‘Jaebum would be stupid not to realize it soon’…”_ **

 

 

 

He realizes that now. Jinyoung is perfect. He’s proud to call him his friend. 

 

 

After Jinyoung came back into their lives now more comfortable than ever, Jaebum just always has the urge to spoil the man. Listening to his every whim and request. Maybe he’s scared that Jinyoung would walk away again from them, from him, and he would just let it happen(again).

 

One time at school, while reading at the roof during break, Jinyoung suddenly talk about how it would be so cool to have flower petals kept in a book. “ _It would make the book smell nice and it would dry the petals and you would be able to keep it forever_.” Jinyoung had said and started ranting about how much he loves flowers “ _actually_ ”. 

 

So the next day Jinyoung finds a rose on his table, and it happened every other day after. Overtime he gets a flower, Jinyoung would smell it and smile to himself. It made Jaebum content with how small things seem to make Jinyoung’s happiness.‘Jinyoung is such an easy friend to have.’ he thinks as he just smiles into his arm.

 

 

 

‘ _What is happening to me?_ ’ Jaebum suddenly thought. Something had changed. 

 

 

It used to just be hi thinking of how as much as Jinyoung had been a good friend, he can only see Jinyoung as a friend. But recently, although still seeing Jinyoung as a good friend, a little thought in his brain surfaces. ‘ _Is it really that bad to have him as more than that?._ ’ but he swats the thought away. Not feeling disgust, more frightened of what the answer might be. 

 

 

=============================

 

They were at the Im’s residence, Jinyoung had learned to collect al the flowers he’d been getting and put it in a vase at Jaebum’s house. ‘ _This house needs life._ ’ was his reason on insisting on keeping it there.

 

The boys were watching TV and Jinyoung was on a table attending to the flowers. He’d been playful and put one behind his ear jokingly asking the boys,

 

“Yah! Eomma is pretty yes?” Jinyoung asked laughing at how nonsensical it sounded even to him. The boys laughed until they heard a little ‘ _yea_ ’ from Jaebum. They stopped to look at him looking like nothing had happened and proceeded to laugh again. Jinyoung hadn’t heard Jaebum as he continued to tend to the flowers.

 

 

Jaebum wasn’t able to take his eyes off of Jinyoung. The white rose left behind his ear seemed to compliment his dark hair and milk skin, brown eyes and pink plush lips. 

                                                                                      (     ^_^)                  _____\\_/_____

                                                                   (        ^_^)                                 |                     |

                                                    (-_—       )  (        ^_^)                              |         TV        |

                       _*_                                                                                        |_____________|

( *  ㅍㅅㅍ )    _|___|___

                   |             |

 

 

 

The others had continued watching TV but Jaebum stayed watching Jinyoung’s concentrated face. And finally after a long time he’d finally had the guts to admit it to himself. The answer to the little question that in the corner of his brain that he refuses to surface.

 

 

 

‘ ** _Seeing this everyday for the rest of my life wouldn’t be bad at all._** ’


	12. missed...

Jaebum was unsure. Unsure if he should tell Jinyoung seeing as it would probably make the other happy, finally having his affection reciprocated. Jaebum was unsure though. It was like enlightenment, it was so sudden. He doesn’t know what to do. Suddenly the was he felt about Jinyoung had changed. ‘ _Is this what it feels like to like someone?_ ’ Jaebum didn’t talk to anyone about it. He’s too prideful and so he just kept it on the back of his mind. Trying to confirm it on his own before telling Jinyoung to prevent any more hurt upon the other.

 

                                          ============================

 

Jinyoung had convinced the boys to get out of the room and make use of the huge backyard they had. 

 

“Ya’ll need fresh air! Be more grateful of what you have!” he suddenly says. No one argues with him. 

 

“We can have a barbecue outside.” Youngjae suggests. 

 

“It’s decided, we’re going to have a barbecue.” Jinyoung states and everyone starts to get it ready. Everyone had learned to listen to Jinyoung well. 

 

They had taken turns watching the cooking meat but otherwise the maknaes had started playing games that everyone had joined. 

 

During a game of truth or dare, everyone had gathered in a circle. Jackson being dared to do five consecutive backflips. Yugyeom admitting he misses some boy named Jungkook. Bambam kissing Mark on the cheek. A lot had happened and then suddenly it was Jinyoung’s turn.

 

“I dare you to hug Jaebum hyung!” Jackson perks up laughing.

 

“Is that really your dare Jackson? That’s more like a prize to me.” Jinyoung states laughing making everyone laugh too but he stands up and goes up to Jaebum who was currently in front of the grill tending to the food. 

 

“Uri nampyeon~ come gimme a hug!” Jinyoung says while walking up to Jaebum getting the man’s attention. The boys were laughing at the nickname and at Jaebum’s face when hearing it. If Jaebum had been honest he was excited to get a hug from the smiling man. It made his heart pound. 

 

Jinyoung hugged him. Jinyoung had perched his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. Jaebum had instinctively put his arms around the other’s waist. Jaebum had felt Jinyoung’s heart pounding on his chest as well making him relieved that the other was probably just as excited and nervous about it. It was their first hug since they’d met. He then smiled hearing Jinyoung’s little laugh. 

 

 

**_*BANG*_ **

 

 

They all hear a loud bang. Then Jaebum hears a small gasp from his shoulder. While everyone was looking for the source, Jaebum had pulled away from the hug keeping his hands on the other’s back and looking at Jinyoung’s face. It had the look of surprise, and then pain, and then Jinyoung’s eyes seemed to lose life closing his eyes and losing consciousness on Jaebum’s shoulder again. Jinyoung was limp in his embrace. Jaebum had looked at his hands and seen blood. Too much blood. On Jinyoung’s back. 

 

‘ _Jinyoung’s been shot. Jinyoung’s beEN SHOT! JINYOUNG IS SHOT!!_ ’

 

“JINYOUNG-AH!” All boys look int this direction. Jaebum had put the limp body of the boy down. He’d tried to wake him up without moving him too much. All the boys had ran up to them. Youngjae immediately calling the private ambulance their father had set up for them. 

 

Suddenly a group of thugs had come int the stone arch going into the house. Jaebum sees and he felt anger take over him. So much anger inside him. He’s pissed and everyone could tell. 

 

‘ _Who the fuck are these people?! Daring to come into my house! Fucking shooting people!_ ’

 Jaebum went closer to them making the thugs stop just near the entrance.

 

“Who shot the gun?” Jaebum asked full of hostility but calm. No one spoke for a second.

 

“Oh it was me. Haha I missed my aim. It was for you. Haha.” one of the thugs answered.

 

It made Jaebum see red. “Missed your aim? Missed your fucking aim?”

 

 

“Yeah man, sorr…” the smug look on the man’s face disappeared when Jaebum was suddenly in front of his face. Jaebum grabbed the man’s neck and threw him down to the ground. The other things were too surprised to react to the sudden situation. Jaebum then held the man’s throat with his one hand and choked the life out of him. He’d seen it. The way the man’s eyes suddenly lost life. But he could care less. This man deserved it. ‘ _Missed the shot?_ ’

 

 **“It would’ve been better if you hadn’t.”** Jaebum says as as the man breathes his final breath. Making sure that was the last ting the man heard. 

 

It didn’t satisfy Jaebum’s anger though and so he continued to beat up all the other thugs. They had bats and knives but Jaebum is Jaebum so of course he wouldn’t care. The other boys were busy tending to Jinyoung. Jaebum ripped the throats of almost a dozen people. He didn’t care. Was Jinyoung even alive? keeps running through his head which makes him angrier. Taking a life for Jaebum was easy, that was it. This time it was different. He’s taking these people’s lives and it’s satisfying him. He’s doing it because of the emotion he feels. Anger. 

 

When Jaebum finished, his hands were bloody. Not a scratch on his face. He went near Jinyoung again. Upon seeing the unconscious man, the red in his eyes had started to clear. He looked at Jinyoung softly. Jinyoung who is lying on his own blood because of a bad shot. As if his life was nothing. But no, Jinyoung’s life was far more precious than all of theirs combined. 

 

Jaebum kneeled down to caress Jinyoung’s face. He hadn’t realized he was crying until a tear dropped from his face to Jinyoung’s cheek. For the first time in his life, his tears have come out of his eyes. For the first time in his life he was scared about something. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah… Jinyoung-ah! wake up! Please!” Jaebum felt desperate. “Where is the fucking ambulance?!” Jaebum screams. 

 

“H-hyung.. I… it’s coming.” Youngjae answers. Jaebum finally looks around him to the faces of his brothers. His tears had subsided a little. The boys were crying too. Yugyeom’s eyes were bloodshot; Bambam was still silently bawling; Youngjae was hiccuping a tear or two escaping him. 

 

Jaebum then calmed down knowing that seeing Jaebum broken down would alarm the others.

 

When the ambulance did come, Jaebum had let the maknaes go with Jinyoung to the hospital. Jaebum couldn’t bear it, seeing Jinyoung’s lifeless form had made him break down. What more if  he find out the the life would never come back. No. Jaebum couldn’t afford to think that. He had to be calm and collected for his brothers. He had to be responsible, they’d looked up to him. 

 

Jaebum stayed at home with mark and Jackson. Jackson quietly disposing of the bodies that Jaebum had left. Mark had started looking up the thugs.

 

“I think those thugs are new in town. Probably heard your name somewhere with an ambition to take over power of the city.” Mark explains to Jaebum. Jaebum just sat on the couch. staring into nothing. 

 

“Missed his shot.” he says to himself and then looked at Mark. “He’d missed his shot. Can you believe it. He said it like Jinyoung’s life was expendable.” Jaebum laughed bitterly but maintained his cool facade. 

 

Mark looked at him knowingly. “Jaebum-ah… you don’t need to hide how you feel. We wont lose respect for you by showing emotions. Jinyoung deserves better than us huh?” Mark says.

 

“Hyung i’m just so… angry” Jaebum finally says. “I let Jinyoung get shot in my arms!” 

 

“Jaebum-ah, you can’t blame yourself. You wouldn’t have known. I bet if Jinyoung was awake when you are beating up those people, he would’ve tried to stop you.” 

 

Jackson was not leaning against the door listening to them. “Why do the nicest people get hurt the most?” he chides in.

 

“… I’d just figured it out too…” Jaebum says putting his face onto his hands and proceeds to drag out of his hands to go through his hair with an exasperated sigh.

                               ======================================

 

The maknaes were inside the ambulance looking over Jinyoung.

 

“You guys came so late!” Yugyeom screams looking at the team of nurses trying to see if Jinyoung had a pulse and seemingly having a hard time.

 

The three can feel the panic in the nurses faces and it makes them anxious. Yugyeom being the one to show his anger and worry aloud. Bambam just silently crying with Youngjae. 

 

When they do find a pulse on the way to the hospital, the three had calmed down a bit. But getting anxious again when they’d taken him inside the ER, leaving them to wait. 

 

They’d waited…for hours. At a quarter past twelve, not like they’d been counting (A/n: Hint: they were.), the surgeon got out of the ER and the three had immediately stood up knowing the doctor had news. 

 

“Boys…haven’t seen you guys in a long time.” he starts, their father knows this surgeon.

 

“How is he doc.?” Yugyeom says trying to cut to the chase. The doctor’s face fell.

 

“Well… it wasn’t easy. The bullet had been close to his heart. It also didn’t stay whole so we had to find all the remnants inside him. There is a bit of trauma on his right lung as well. His condition isn’t stable yet so we couldn’t give you a final result. We’re going to have to hook him up with a breathing apparatus because something is obstructing his breathing. He’s going to have to stay in the hospital seeing as we have to observe his condition.” 

 

The tears had started again not wanting to say anything. The doctor looked at them.

 

“He must be that important to you huh? This my first time seeing you guys looking so defeated. Was it an attempted murder?” 

 

“Please help him doc. He doesn’t deserve this.” Bambam choked out. 

 

“Of course. We will give him the best medical attention he needs.” the doctor reassured. He didn’t press them with more questions about the shaken up boys. He’d also called Mr. Im seeing the need to ask the man about what had gotten his sons, usually so calm and collected, this worried.

 

They had put Jinyoung into the room that their father reserved with the ambulance. (a/n: Their job… remember their job… although they rarely use it…also why the ambulance was so fucking slow cause they wasn’t ready…clearly) Youngjae left the room to call the hyungs at home to inform them about Jinyoung’s condition.

 

“Mark hyung, they say his condition is still unstable. His breathing keeps stopping. They have to keep him in the hospital to check up on him.”

“Ok Youngjae-ah, thank you for keeping calm. You guys can come home. I’ll come up there to watch over him for the rest of the night.” Mark says offering to take shifts so the maknaes can go home to rest.

 

“Hyung… Yugyeom refuses to leave the room insisting he wasn’t tired. He’d been bawling all this time… I…is Jaebum hyung okay?” 

 

“He’ll be fine Youngjae-yah.” Jaebum wasn't fine. Mark neither. Jackson is still unusually quiet. “I’ll be coming. You guys come home and rest.” 

 

“Ok hyung.” Youngjae doesn’t argue. 

 

Youngjae went inside the room again. Jinyoung lying on the bed unmoving. Tubes sticking out from everywhere. He starts tearing up again. Yugyeom still silently tearing up, eyes swollen but keeping his eyes on Jinyoung. Bambam had fallen asleep curled up on the couch. 

 


	13. please!

On the third day of Jinyoung being at the hospital, Jaebum had finally had the guts to go and visit him. Mark, who’d volunteered to look after him most days left him alone inside the room. They’d taken out his breathing apparatus and Jinyoung’s face had looked so peaceful. You would mistake  him for being asleep if it wasn’t for the beeping of the heart rate monitor.

 

 

He looks at the man. The pillowy plump lips, the snow white skin, it was all still there. But Jinyoung’s eyes, the ones full of life, especially when he’s smiling or laughing. The way his eyes had crinkle. Jaebum had taken it for granted for so long that he missed it too much now. Jaebum’s shoulders started shaking and he’d finally let his tears fall.

 

“Jinyoung-ah… please…please wake up…” he begs hoping the other would be able to hear it. He falls asleep holding onto the Jinyoung’s hand refusing to let it go.

 

 

 

 

 

***outside the room***

 

Jinyoung’s grandma had come to the hospital. Mark had seen her going towards the room and stopping when she sees what’s inside through the glass. Mark goes up to her.

 

“Halmeoni, I’m Jaebum’s brother, Mark. He’s inside, you can go in if you want.” Mark says politely to the elder.

 

“Mark yah… I was so scared when I’d heard what happened to my grandson. I’d thought he was in his usual sleepover at your house. When I’d hears from your brother, Youngjae, about what had happened, I’d panicked. I’d thought… I shouldn’t have let him go stay with you guys. There was something suspicious on the back of my mind since Jinyoung had brought Jaebum home. He’d been to quiet and void of emotion…and then a couple months later, Jinyoung ran home bawling his eyes out. He’d stopped talking about Jaebum that time and I just knew…” Jinyoung’s grandma had said looking at Mark in the eye with e serious expression.

“H..halmeoni, Jaebum is a nice person… He’s just quiet… I..I’m sorry you though…” Mark had explained politely but got cut off by the elder.

 

“But seeing him now, even his back show’s his feelings. Jaebum will take care of Jinyoung. I can just tell…” Jinyoung’s grandma continued now looking into the door window again.

 

Mark let out a sigh of relief, “Well halmeoni, Jinyoung isn’t really hard to love.” Mark says with bitter smile. 

 

Jinyoung’s grandma looks at Mark, “He’s  a good child. I trust him with all of you because I can tell you are good children too.” she says patting his back.

 

“Thank you Halmeoni. Jinyoung had sneaked into all our hearts all too suddenly. We just can’t afford to lose him now.” Mark stated.

 

“Don’t worry, Jinyoungie is a brave child. He doesn’t give up that easily.” 

 

They’d stayed outside the room, giving Jaebum the privacy he needed. 

 

 

 

 

***couple hours later***

 

A man in a three piece suit approaches. He sees Mark and an older lady sitting on the waiting room outside. 

 

He looks inside the room.

 

He sees a boy on the bed unmoving. He sees another boy sitting beside him, he’d know the owner of that back from a mile away but it seemed different. It looked tired and defeated. Suddenly he hears a voice beside him.

 

“F…father?” 

 

“Mark… who is the boy?” He asks sternly.

 

“H..his name is Park Jinyoung. He is our friend.” Mark says as if reporting to his father. “How did you know father?” Mark asks carefully.

 

“I am friends with the surgeon Mark. Friend huh?” 

 

“Yes father, this is his grandmother.” Mark says introducing the old lady. They’d bowed to each other.

 

“I deeply apologize for what had happened to your son in my home.” Mr.Im had said.

 

“That is quite alright. I was shaken up but I’d have to thank your boys for taking care of my grandson. You had raised them as such gentlemen.” Jinyoung’s grandmother answers.

 

“Well it seems like my son had fallen in love.” Mr.Im says looking into the window. He couldn’t believe it, Jaebum. His son, one that is most void of emotion, the one that would kill with ought thought, now holding someone’s hand sitting beside a boy on a hospital bed.

 

Mark couldn’t help but scoff. “Finally…” he says. Both look at him.

 

“It seems like both of my sons have fallen for him.” Mr.Im says with a laugh and a pat on Mark’s back.

 

“No father, Jinyoung had long since fallen for Jaebum. And as I’ve told Halmeoni, Jinyoung is not a hard person to like.” Mark says still with the reporting information tone he uses for his father.

 

“It will be alright Mark… if Jaebum fucks up you can sweep him off his feet.” Mr.Im says teasing his oldest son.

 

“Funny…he did it twice already…” Mark says looking down. Both adults look at him. “Jinyoung just refuses to be swept off of his feet.” he continues making both adults laugh.

 

“I really need to meet him then don’t I?” Mr.Im had said.

 

The three had stayed outside the room talking and exchanging stories, about things that happened at home(not including the business), and about Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s grandmother had stayed for an hour more before getting ready to go home. Mark escorts her home as his father stayed in the hospital talking to his friend (Mr. nosy surgeon).

 

Mark had told the other boys about their father’s arrival. 

 

All four boys had gone to the hospital and when they saw their father with shaken up eyes some with tears.

 

“Father, No! Hyung, keep him alive…” Yugyeom say already bawling.

 

“Father, he didn’t do anything…please” Bambam, eyes already brimming with tears.

 

“He’s our friend! Please father!” Youngjae begging.

 

“Father just this once. Please father, he doesn’t know anything.” Jackson says sternly with a serious face.

 

Mr.Im had been surprised with the rest of his sons coming and begin him to let the boy live. He hadn’t even given orders to kill the boy and he doesn’t think he could anyway.

 

“Boys, boys. Calm down. No one is killing anyone today.” Mr.Im says.

 

‘ _Well apparently it’s not just the to, this Jinyoung boy had managed to have all these boys’ affection._ ’ he lets out a little laugh. ‘ _I really need to meet this boy._ ’

 

 

 

 

Suddenly a group of nurses including the surgeon were hurrying into the room. When the door opened they can hear Jaebum crying.

 

“No..no! He’d stopped breathing! What happened?! NO!” Jaebum had been shaking the man trying to wake him up. Jaebum was begging. Tears streaming down his face. He’s angry, and scared, and sad, all these emotions at once. When he’d heard the loud beep he’d immediately pressed the help button. But Jinyoung had stopped breathing and he couldn’t help but beg. That’s all he could do. For the first time, his problem couldn’t be solved with money or strength. 

 

“Help him! Bring him back! Jinyoung ah!” His brothers had helped the nurses get him off of Jinyoung. All four were needed to pull Jaebum back. Mr.Im watching on the side looking at his son and he can’t help but sympathize. 

 

“I haven’t even had the chance to tell you I love you yet…” Jaebum had said under his breath. 

 

 

 


	14. accept...

Jaebum ran away from his brothers’ hold. He ran. He ran until he got home. He just couldn’t afford to find out what had happened to Jinyoung. Jaebum just falls on his knees once he got to his front porch, lungs burning from lack of air. But he didn’t care. It didn’t add much to what he felt then.

 

He felt stupid. 

 

He’d taken Jinyoung for granted so much. How had he not appreciated the man more. And while thinking about it everything just comes back to him. Before finding out his feelings for the other;

 

 

 

_He hadn’t hated the way Jinyoung dotes on the boys._

 

 

_They needed the affection. It made him happy seeing how happy his brothers had been. Jinyoung’s presence had not only brightened his life, his family’s as well._

 

 

 

Jaebum’s tears fall…

 

 

 

_Jaebum didn’t hate the way Jinyoung would burst in anger._

 

 

_Jinyoung had such small temper but his anger was not even close to intimidating. His bursts of anger made him seem like a child in need of attention. And the same way that Jinyoung would have the effect of calming him down in anger, he only has to hold onto the younger to calm him down._

 

 

 

Jaebum smiles through tears…

 

 

 

 

_He didn’t hate the way Jinyoung would look at him._

 

 

_Sometimes Jaebum catches how Jinyoung looks at him. While he’s reading, while he’s watching TV, while he’s making coffee in the morning. Jinyoung looks at him like he’s something special… like he’s worth something more than just what he was. Because Jaebum knows what he was. Without the money and power, he would just be a murderer. Jaebum had always looked away when he sees how the other looks at him… too afraid._

 

 

 

 

Jaebum laughs bitterly…

 

 

 

 

_Jaebum didn’t hate the way Jinyoung would show him affection._

 

 

_Jinyoung would latch onto him. Jinyoung would do so when other people don’t even spare him a glance. Jinyoung would be so childlike around him and so contrasted with other people. It felt special for some reason. Jaebum would never respond to Jinyoung’s hugs because he had been scared that it might send the other mixed signals. He hadn’t wanted that then but now, he’d wished he’d hugged back sooner. Because when he did hug back, Jinyoung was shot._

 

 

 

Jaebum cries onto his hands.

 

 

 

 

_Last but not the least, Jaebum hadn’t hated the way Jinyoung would just be Jinyoung._

 

 

_Jinyoung was perfect. Mark was right. Jinyoung… The Jinyoung that had fearlessly sat beside him. Jinyoung who had the silent camaraderie he’d always wanted. Jinyoung who had creeped into all their hearts. Selfless, brave, Jinyoung. Jinyoung who had read the books he’s recommended. Jinyoung who cooked the best home made dishes. Jinyoung whom the boys easily found respect for. Silently caring for other people without asking for things in return. Jinyoung who’d hurt but easily forgave. A smart, beautiful, soul. Jinyoung’s smile and laugh. Jinyoung’s affection. The way Jinyoung would be laughing one moment and getting serious the other._

 

 

 

Jaebum gives a silent laugh onto his hands while crying…

 

 

Jinyoung is perfect. Jaebum realizes, he hadn’t hated any of the things he’d remembered because he loved Jinyoung. He loved Jinyoung so much that all he could do now was cry. Jaebum had never even cried a single tear in his life. Not even when he gets hurt during training. But this hurt can’t be cured with bandages. It was hurting him from inside. It hurt him so much that it made the illusion of having been hurt physically too. 

 

 

Jaebum had been too busy crying on the grass that he hadn’t realized that there was a car stopped just right behind him. He didn’t hear car doors opening and closing. But Jaebum did feel a hand on his shoulder. For a moment he thought how he didn’t care. He didn’t care if these people were trying to kill him. But he looked back.

 

“Father?” he had genuine curiosity in his eyes. He stands up. He manages to put on his composed expression.

 

“I was in the hospital Jaebum-ah. The boy Jinyoung, he…” Jaebum had cut him off.

 

“No father, I don’t need to know. It’s better this way. He was a distraction. I’m sorry, it would never happen again. I will only need a couple of days and I will return for the job sir.” Jaebum does call him sir and it makes him cringe. Jaebum was about to walk away.

 

“Well, that’s good.” Mr.Im says as Jaebum walks away. “But Jinyoung is alive.” Jaebum stops on his tracks. “They had managed to recover his breathing and his heartbeat had come back to normal.” Mr.Im continues and Jaebum turns to look at his father.

 

‘ _Jinyoung’s ALIVE_!’ he thought ‘ _THANK GOD_!’ Jaebum was not religious and he’s also managing to maintain his nonchalant expression in front of his father.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Jaebum asks. His father could have just told him that Jinyoung was dead. He could have covered everything up. He could’ve done things that made Jaebum forget about such things as love. 

 

“Jaebum-ah, I’m not as cruel as you deem me to be. We might have this occupation and i don’t know if it was wrong of me to give this lifestyle upon you but I understand that we are human. However much you try to hide emotions, feelings just cannot be suppressed. I had once been in your shoes. But however much I’d cried, the love of my life had never returned. So who am I to stop your happiness when you have another opportunity to treasure the one you love when I had never been there most of the time for you anyway.” Mr.Im says, face serious. 

 

“Th..thank you father.” Jaebum let his tears fall again. Genuine gratefulness to his father.

 

“Look how much he’d influenced you already. And besides, I wouldn’t be able to just take him away because all of you boys would probably start a war with me if I had.” Mr.Im laughs. Getting closer to pat Jaebum on the back.

 

“Son, if he’s this important to all of you, and you especially, maybe you should tell him the whole truth about yourself.” Jaebum looks at his father incredulously. His father had just tole him to tell Jinyoung everything. Mr.Im just laughs. “It’s alright son. I trust your choice of people.” he laughs.

 

“Well, I have to fly to Rome to talk to this leader shit Jesus i need a break. Maybe the Bahamas? Have fun and when I come back i will have to meet this Jinyoung -sshi.” Mr.Im tells him and Jaebum just nods. His father was just outside from his car when he turns around to look at Jaebum again.

 

“You’d matured so much son.” he says and gets into his car and drives away.

 

Jaebum pondered. ‘ _How have I matured when all I did was bawl and cry and beg and complain?_ ’

 

Then he smiles to himself. ‘ _Jinyoung is alive._ ’

 

 


	15. that's it...

Jaebum had gone back to the hospital that night. His brother had left him because he’d offered to be the one to watch after Jinyoung that night. No one had argued because of silent mutual understanding amongst all of them including Mark.

 

Mark had patted JAebum on the back and followed the others.  Mark understood that however much he likes the other, Jaebum was the one for Jinyoung and he just couldn’t afford to break the special bond between them. Letting Jinyoung go would be the best because it’s what makes Jinyoung happy and whatever would make Jinyoung happy satisfies him enough. 

 

 

Jaebum had resumed his position beside the hospital bet. Hand clutching the other’s carefully. This time Jinyoung had tubes sticking out from his arms and contraptions connected to his face and instead of the calm sleeping face it made Jaebum hate it. How uncomfortable to have all these machines be the ones to keep one alive. Jaebum had prayed, for the first time he had prayed(he’s not even religious.) he’d asked whoever was out there to give Jinyoung back as soon as possible. To get him to recover as soon as possible. He’d prayed for a stable heartbeat and a smiling face with crinkled eyes. Jaebum falls asleep head on the bed.

 

It had been a week and a half before they took out Jinyoung’s breathing apparatus. Jinyoung’s grandma visits and stays for an hour or two and then leaves. The boys come and visit too, sometimes with flowers, sometimes with chick flick movies, sometimes with tears. Jaebum had since taken Mark’s post of watching during the evening. He’d hold Jinyoung’s hand and sleep with his head on the bed. Jinyoung’s presence and the feeling of Jinyoung’s pulse was the only thing that lulled him to sleep.

 

 

==============================

 

 

Jinyoung opens his eyes. He felt sore all over but mostly on his upper back. He felt the tubes sticking out of his arm. He feels so tired. He turns his head and proceeds to look around. He sees a monitor and he sees the date on it, it had been three weeks since he’d been shot. He was knocked out for three weeks. It scared him that he didn’t remember anything. Slowly he tries to sit up but upon doing so he hadn’t realized there was something clutching his hand and his sitting up made the hand lose it’s grip. Jinyoung watches as Jaebum put his head up and stares at him sleepily. It had made him happy that Jaebum was the first thing he sees when he wakes up. Jaebum then proceeds to look at him shock apparent on his face now. 

 

“Jaebum hyung” Jinyoung says, voice coming out barely audible. But he smiles his brightest smile for Jaebum. He’s happy. He’s so content at the moment even when he feels pain.

 

“Jinyoung-ah…” Jaebum then tries to touch his face trying to figure out of it was a dream or not. “JINYOUNG-AH!” Jaebum cries out. He holds Jinyoung’s hand and cries into it. “Jinyoung-ah…i’m so sorry…” Jaebum says almost as a whisper. Hearing Jinyoung’s cracked voice and bright smile made his heart swell too much and so many different feelings overwhelmed him all at once.

 

Jinyoung was speechless for a second. I’m Jaebum was crying. He felt the hot tears on his hand. He was shocked but it made him feel warm. Jinyoung put his other hand on the other man’s head and stroked his hair.

 

“Hyung…I’m okay…” it made Jaebum look up at him and all he could do was smile to reassure the other that he is indeed okay.

 

“Jinyoung-ah… I’ve figured something out while you were…here.” Jaebum says determination apparent in his voice. 

 

“Ne hyung… what is it?” Jinyoung tilted his head to the side instinctively, genuinely curious. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah…Saranghae…”

 

 

(    ㅍㅅㅍ)      (-_—      )

 

(     0_0)      (-_—      )

 

(     _   _)      (-_—      )

 

(     0_0)      (-_—      )

 

(     _   _)      (-_—      )

 

(     0_0)      (-_—      )

 

(   = 0_0)      (-_—      )

 

(= 0_0=)      (-_—      )

 

( =ㅠㅡㅠ=)      (-_—      )

 

( =ㅠㅡㅠ=)      (o_0      ) “W…wae?” Jaebum.

 

( =ㅠㅡㅠ=)      (o_0      ) “I HATE YOUUUUU!” Jinyoung wails.

 

 

“What?! Why? I thought you liked me!” 

 

“You’re so stupid hyung. Why did you take so long!” Jinyoung asks. “You literally waited for me to get shot to figure it out!” Jinyoung wails more.

 

“I…I’m sorry…” Jaebum looks down cause it’s true.

 

“But hyuuuung! I hate myself more! Cause I know I would take another shot again just knowing it would make you love me baaaaack!” (ㅠㅡㅠ)

 

Jaebum was yet again left speechless by the man. Jinyoung just wouldn’t let him win with showing how much he loves Jaebum. Even just after waking up from being hospitalized. He then makes an decision. One day, Jinyoung will see how much more he loves Jinyoung than he shows.

 

 

=======================

 

The nurses have come afterwards tending to the now awake Jinyoung, making sure to do the daily process of checking up his vitals and his condition. They conclude him needing a couple more days in the hospital for  assurance otherwise the boy was okay. Jaebum gave a sigh of relief that made Jinyoung smile.

 

The boys had come almost immediately after Jaebum had informed them that Jinyoung was awake. He didn’t need to ask them to come because as the words left his mouth, the boys were already out of the house. It was good because Jaebum needs all of them to tell Jinyoung the real them once and for all.

 

The boys had all clambered up to the room to try and greet Jinyoung first. Jaebum had stopped them though. 

 

“Boys, we need to tell him.” Jaebum says sternly making the boys look at him in confusion. You also would not be able to blame them of their nervousness because they don’t know what Jinyoung would say or feel about it. Maybe he’d despise them and turn around and walk away, this time without tears but disappointment or worse, he’d look away terrified of them.

 

“B…but hyung…” Youngjae.

 

“Tell who what guys? Why are you guys just standing there just come here and tell me.” Jinyoung says smiling at all of them. There was no smothering hugs surprisingly.

 

“Father told me to.” Jaebum says. It made them just nod their heads but if they could cover their ears they would’ve already.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, I’m telling you this because I.. Iloveyou… but.. I…we…we kill and beat people up for a living…we are mafia…we’re gangsters…we’re bad people…” Jaebum states.

 

“But it doesn’t mean we kill people on sight. We kill bad people!” Jackson pipes up.

 

“Jackson…we kill..how does that not make us bad?” Mark asks Jackson quietly.

 

They all looked at Jinyoung who was sporting a shocked face. It was so exaggerated though with his hands covering his mouth.

 

“Oh my god!” He half screams. The others flinch. “Does that mean my boys are  not as innocent as they seem?!” Jinyoung exaggerates. They were confused. ‘ _Was Jinyoung for real?_ ’

 

Jinyoung then looks at Jaebum in the eyes. 

 

(    ㅍㅅㅍ)      (-_—      )

 

“Jaebum-ah…If you’d expected me to react to that with how I think you wanted me to react then I’m sorry. If I was scared of shit like that I would have stopped befriending you from the get-go. And as if the time I got bullied wasn’t a sign enough then I don’t know what is. Also having a huge ass traditional house on the countryside also gives it away you know.” Jinyoung deadpans. The boys all have their jaws to the floor. Too shocked to react.

 

‘ _This man is indeed, different._ ’ they’d thought.

 

“Unless you said that to chase me away?” Jinyoung asks sadly. 

 

A minute of processing later, “N..no..I would never!” Jaebum looks at him incredulously.

 

“Oh… then what’s the problem?” Jinyoung tilts his head on him again.

 

Well…this wasn’t the result that Jaebum had thought. It was better though.

 

 

===========================

 

 

***couple months later***

 

“They’re so in love!” 

“I’m so jealous of Jinyoung!”

 

“Jinyoung still holds the leash to the beast.”

 

“Don’t fuck with Park Jinyoung!”

 

“Jaebum might look so smiley these days but he still the beast we know him as.”

 

“Jaebum beat up a guy that tried to hit on Jinyoung.” 

 

 

The rumours have always been there and they always will be but Jinyoung and Jaebum could care less. It was fun being this mysterious to the others. They have the boys at home to take care of. and they have each other.

 

Jaebum admits that he is indeed whipped for the boy. Jinyoung does hold his leash and he’s glad that he is doing so otherwise he’d just destroy everything in his path.

 

Thank God he realized how important the other had become to him.

 

Jinyoung loves Jaebum and finally Jaebum realized his love for Jinyoung. That’s the whole truth anyone just needs to know about them. They were made for each other.

 

 


End file.
